<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming Kurama's by KuramaKnot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425054">Becoming Kurama's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuramaKnot/pseuds/KuramaKnot'>KuramaKnot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Brainwashing, Collars, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dildos, Gay Sex, Knotting, Latex, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Precum, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sheath - Freeform, Size Difference, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuramaKnot/pseuds/KuramaKnot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on his training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto strangely finds himself getting attracted to foxes of all things! Or... maybe one particular fox?<br/>Check the tags and continue at your own risk (not all tags will apply to all chapters) ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to just slowly upload my NSFW stories here as well. Over on furaffinity, I have already uploaded chapters one through seven as of now. I also take requests over there ^^.<br/>This first chapter is heavily inspired by Arbanis' Two Vixens: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/20015421/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="c0">“AAHAHAHHHH!"</p>
<p class="c0">*pant* … *pant*</p>
<p class="c0">“Wow that was great, why am I only discovering this now?"</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto just turned fourteen. He is still on his training trip with Jiraiya and they are currently resting in a small village. This week he is alone as Jiraiya needs to do some spy work nearby he doesn't care about. He took advantage of his time alone by 'exploring his body' so to say, like any male in his early teens does. After five minutes he came down from his high.</p>
<p class="c0">“Aaahhh, I guess I'll clean up and hit the hay. That was more exhausting than expected."</p>
<p class="c0">As Naruto laid down and closed his eyes for the night, a comforting and sweet voice started whispering in his mind.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <em>"I love foxes. They have beautiful fur and soft, bushy tails."</em>
</p>
<p class="c0">That phrase was repeated over and over again in his mind, but Naruto did not notice this as he was vast asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="c0">The next morning Naruto got up and started his morning routine like nothing happened. Today he decided to do some training, so he headed towards the forest and looked for a suitable place to train. On his way there he noticed that the forest was full of life. Birds were chirping, everywhere he looked was green and he had no trouble finding small mammals. Once he found a nice spacious clearing, he started his warm-up exercises. When that was almost done he noticed a fox at the edge of his training ground.</p>
<p class="c0">“Hey a fox! I love foxes! I wonder if it'll let me come closer."</p>
<p class="c0">Slowly Naruto started walking in the direction of the fox. The creature just studied him curiously. When he was about two meters away the fox started backing up, so he stopped there and admired its beautiful red and white coat. After a minute or so the fox decided Naruto wasn't interesting anymore and ran further into the forest. Naruto was a bit disappointed that the fox left, but oh well, a fox needs to do its fox things he supposed.</p>
<p class="c0">The rest of the day was uneventful, which means that he got some good training done. Meeting the fox in the forest made his whole day and that moment often popped back in his mind throughout his training and dinner.</p>
<p class="c0">'<em>Aaaahhhh nothing like a good meal after a day of training.</em>' Naruto thought as he took his last bite. '<em>I think a shower is in order.</em>' And with that thought he stripped and hopped in the shower.</p>
<p class="c0">He turned on the shower and the warm water immediately relaxed him. He first washed all the dirt from his hair and then washed the rest of the dirt from his body. All the attention he was giving his body gave him a hardon.</p>
<p class="c0">'<em>Well I suppose I have to clean you as well</em>'. He thought to his penis. Just like yesterday, he started stroking his member slowly at first and gradually increased the pace. His thoughts went to hot, naked ladies, as every boy his age thought of.</p>
<p class="c0">"Oh yes!" He moaned as he bent over a little and placed a hand on he shower wall. He was already close. His other hand kept going until he finally climaxed. "Aaaahh!" Could be heard as he shot his cum towards the wall.</p>
<p class="c0">He stood like that for a minute before he was able to think normally again. He cleaned up the mess he made, which was a lot easier in the shower, and spent the rest of the evening reading some kata scrolls. When he finally went to bed and closed his eyes once more, the voice came back again:</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>Foxes are sexy! They have beautiful slender bodies and their black lips are perfect for kissing!</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">Although nobody was there to see it, a blush could be seen on Naruto's face while he slept.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="c0">The next day Naruto spent nearly identically. The only difference was that he did not see the fox again. For some reason he could not get that fox out of his head. That was still true when he stepped under the shower in the evening.</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto started stroking his cock but could not seem to get it hard like yesterday. No matter how much he thought of naked girls. Nothing did the job. Then his mind wandered off to that fox again for the 1000th time that day. At that moment he felt his cock getting hard in his hand. He thought it was weird, but like any horny teenager he just went with it as long as he got off. And so, he started stroking his now hard member while thinking of that fox.</p>
<p class="c0">'<em>Foxes are kind of sexy I suppose. That tail screams elegance just like its body. Hmmm… and its fur looked well groomed and taken care of.</em>' He imagined laying down on his back with the fox on his chest. Their faces close as they looked into each other's eyes. In his mind, Naruto just went for it and kissed the imaginary fox on its black lips. Once their lips touched he was brought back to reality by his orgasm. After he came down from his post-orgasmic bliss he got weirded out by himself.</p>
<p class="c0">'<em>What the hell was that? It is not okay to think of animals like that! Why did it work though..?</em>' He quickly went to bed hoping to stop thinking about it.</p>
<p class="c0">Once more, unbeknownst to Naruto a voice started whispering in his mind:</p>
<p class="c0">"<em>I love male foxes! Especially if they are strong and powerful! They have a sexy sheath!</em>"</p>
<hr/>
<p class="c0">The next morning started off like normal. Naruto noticed he was almost out of food and drinks, so he decided to take the day off training and explore the village he was staying at a bit. That gave him a chance to do some groceries as well.</p>
<p class="c0">The village was nothing special, but just walking around did relax him quite a bit. The villagers were friendly and overall the mood seemed quite peaceful. He bought groceries for the next two days and dropped them off at his hotel. Walking around the village made him decide to try a local ramen stand for dinner. As if the gods tried to mock him for his activities the previous night, he stumbled upon a ramen stand called "kitsune ramen" and went inside. The interior was decorated with many fox related items like pictures, masks and small statues.</p>
<p class="c0">'<em>Oh crap</em>' He thought as he felt himself getting a boner. Luckily he was sitting down so nobody noticed. He quickly ordered and finished his food, with his boner unwilling to go down. The run home was awkward as he tried to hide his hard-on the best he could. He let out a sigh as soon as he closed the door to his room.</p>
<p class="c0">'<em>What is it with my dick's obsession for foxes? Whatever, might as well take care of it.</em>' He thought to himself as he started stripping. Once more his thoughts went to that fox from two days ago. In his mind, however, it was the size of a horse this time, and very clearly male. The fox stood over him as Naruto laid on his back. He could clearly see the sheath but before he could do anything else he was once more brought back to reality by his own orgasm.</p>
<p class="c0">'<em>God what is happening to me? I guess I'll just read some more for the night and then go to bed</em>'. And that was exactly what he did. The voice came back once more and started whispering:</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>I love male foxes! They have a sexy sheath and a thick, long shaft with an even thicker sexy knot!</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in his sewer-like mindscape. He wondered why he was here and then looked at the bars that kept the kyuubi at bay. Behind those bars he could see it grinning down at him.</p>
<p class="c0">“Why am I here, kyuubi? What do you want?"</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“Hello there kit."</strong> The kyuubi said with a sinister smile. <strong>“I think it is you who wants something from me, do you not?"</strong></p>
<p class="c0">“What are you talking about?"</p>
<p class="c0">The kyuubi shifted slightly so that Naruto could clearly see its, well… his, gigantic sheath. The sight alone made Naruto blush.</p>
<p class="c0">“Wait this desire for foxes was your doing?"</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>“Well, only partly, it wouldn't have worked if you intrinsically was not open to it. Why don't you come inside so we can move this along."</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">“You're an idiot if you think I am that stupid."</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“BWAHA it was worth a try. But do not worry, soon your desire for me will be irresistible. Come back when you realise what you want."</strong> With those parting words the kyuubi pulled back his sheath a bit with his paw so Naruto could get a good look at the tip of his massive cock before throwing the boy out of his mindscape. The rest of the night Naruto only dreamt of what he saw of the kyuubi's package.</p>
<p class="c0">“AGAIN?!" Naruto shouted as he woke up with a rock hard boner.</p>
<p class="c0">'<em>Stupid fox with his stupid sheath with his stupid cock. There is no way I am actually going to give in right? I have more self control than that. I suppose a day of training will keep my thoughts occupied.</em>'</p>
<p class="c0">And so Naruto started his day like the last couple of days. He was wrong, however, about the training keeping his thoughts occupied. His thoughts kept wandering to that image of the kyuubi pulling back his sheath back a little bit and he had to train with a hard-on all day because of that.</p>
<p class="c0">'<em>I am not going to give in. I am not going to give in.</em>'</p>
<p class="c0">He repeated that line in his head like a mantra to keep himself sane all throughout the day. After he finished training for the day he found it even harder to focus his thoughts on something else. The after-training shower was the worst. He was tempted to finally masturbate, but since he could not get the kyuubi out of his head it would kind of feel like giving up. So when he finally went to bed he was hornier than ever and could not do anything about it.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>“Welcome back kit, that did not take long."</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was once again in his mindscape.</p>
<p class="c0">“You are not going to win this kyuubi!" Naruto said, trying not to look at the fox who was laying down.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“Oh am I not? The very idea of being taken by a strong, powerful fox like me excites you. And I am willing to take you Naruto."</strong> The kyuubi said before slowly licking his lips. Naruto was blushing furiously at those words.</p>
<p class="c0">“N-No. I can resist you." Naruto managed to say, though not convincingly.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“Of course you can."</strong> The kyuubi replied mockingly. Slowly the fox sat up on his haunches, proudly presenting his sheath once more. A little pink tip could be seen starting to escape. With this movement Naruto was able to smell the thick musk coming from the kyuubi. With Naruto already being horny he started to pant a little.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“Do you want to get a better look at this?"</strong> The kyuubi said while pointing to his sheath.</p>
<p class="c0">“Yes- NO."</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“Are you sure? It is right here."</strong> The kyuubi moved his sheath a little closer and pushed it between two bars of his cage. Naruto slowly started walking towards the cage, as if his body was reacting on its own. The closer he got the more potent the smell got and his eyes started to glaze over.  When Naruto got close enough to touch it, the kyuubi started backing up a little further in his cage.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“Almost got it."</strong> The kyuubi teased. Naruto kept walking forward, not noticing he was walking through the bars that kept the kyuubi at bay.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“Got you."</strong> Was the last thing Naruto heard before he blacked out.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="c0">“Wha-what happened?" Naruto asked nobody in particular.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>“Well kit, you were stupid enough to walk throught the bars of my cage and I knocked you out with my chakra. I am in control of this part of your mind so I can do with you what I want now."</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto jumped in surprise as he did not expect a reply and noticed that he was indeed still in his mind. Then the reality of the situation hit him, and he knew he fucked up big time as he was cast out of his lustful daze.</p>
<p class="c0">“Wh-what are you going to do?" He managed to ask.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“That does not concern you, but for the moment I am going to turn you into my very own sex slave."</strong> The kyuubi said. He was now laying down so Naruto was not distracted anymore.</p>
<p class="c0">“How do you think you can do th-AAHH" Naruto yelled as he felt a sharp pain going through his body.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“Do not speak unless I ask you to. But to answer your question, well, you already experienced it just now. Since I am in control here I can bring you great pain and pleasure, so it is in your best interest to behave."</strong> Naruto understood that there was no way out of here, but he was not going to make it easy for the fox.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“Now, let us start your training. I expect good progress when I come back."</strong> That was the last thing Naruto heard the kyuubi say before the environment changed from the sewer he was used to, to emptiness. The sky was blue like any cloudless midday and Naruto found himself standing on what seemed to be an infinite flat plane stretching in all directions.</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>Hello kit, let's begin your training by repeating the following phrase fifty times: Kurama is my master and I obey master Kurama.</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">“GWAAH!"</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto turned around and saw what looked like a miniature kyuubi with one tail and a more feral body standing a couple of meters away from him. The voice seemed playful and fairly high pitched.</p>
<p class="c0">“What the… AAH!" Naruto felt pain shoot through his body again.</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>You took too long, again: Kurama is my master and I obey Kurama.</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">“Kurama? Is that the kyuubi's name? AAHH!" Once more pain shot through his body.</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>Of course it is dummy, who else would it be? Now repeat the phrase: Kurama is my master and I obey Kurama.</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">“Like hell I wi- AAH! Okay okay, Kurama is my master and I obey master Kurama..."</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto repeated the phrase fifty times and felt a strange but good feeling growing in his body.</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>Good! Now repeat fifty times: Master Kurama is the sexiest being alive. He has a deep, sexy voice, and a grin that makes me weak in the knees.</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">“Master Kurama is the sexi- WHAT NO WAY- AAHHHH!" He got shocked again.</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>That's no good. Try again.</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">“Grrrr. Master Kurama is the sexiest being alive. He has a deep, sexy voice, and a grin that makes me weak in the knees." He had no choice but to comply...</p>
<p class="c0">“There that was fifty, are we done now?"</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>Well let's test that! Who is your master?</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">“Ero-sennin of course!"</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto felt even harsher pain.</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>No you dummy! Looks like you have not learned anything yet. Repeat a hundred times again: Kurama is my master and I obey master Kurama.</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">'<em>Damn someone please save me</em>' Naruto thought before repeating the phrase again.</p>
<p class="c0">He repeated those two phrases for the next two hours so that he did not get shocked. He secretly had to admit that he felt great each time he completed a set.</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>Very good, let's try a new one: Master Kurama makes me horny. Say that fifty times.</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto did not want to oblige, but he knew he did not really have a choice. Besides, he does not actually mean it, right?</p>
<p class="c0">“MasterKuramamakesmehornyMasterKuramamakesmehornyMasterKuramamakesmehorny..."</p>
<hr/>
<p class="c0">One hour later…</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>Time for a quiz! Who do you obey?</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">“Kurama!" Naruto said almost on reflex. ' <em>Wait what?</em>'</p>
<p class="c0">A slight pain started building up.</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>Almost!</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">“Oh! Master Kurama!" And the pain got replaced by pleasure.</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>What does master Kurama have?</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">“A deep, sexy voi- no! I have to resist." Pain shot through his body.</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>No you dummy, and you started out so well. Repeat a hundred times: Master Kurama is the sexiest being alive. He has a deep, sexy voice, and a grin that makes me weak in the knees.</em>"</p>
<hr/>
<p class="c0">Another hour of repeating the same sentences passed. Naruto did not even have to think anymore to utter the words. Kind of like muscle memory.</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>Good! I think it is time for a break.</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">The fox said in its high pitched voice as a bowl appeared out of seemingly nowhere in front of Naruto. He looked into the bowl and saw that it was filled with something that looked like water.</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>Don't just stare at it, drink up!</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">“What is it?" Naruto knows he should not ask questions, and he felt a small amount of pain because he did.</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>That is a secret, now drink!</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto looked once more to the fox and back to the bowl. Knowing that he had no choice but to obey anyway he used his hands to scoop up some of the stuff. He noticed that it was much more viscous than water, but a bit less than honey. A quick taste later Naruto was glad that it did not taste horrible, so he started drinking more.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>“So how do you like my precum kit?"</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">That deep voice startled Naruto as he certainly did not expect that.</p>
<p class="c0">“K-Kurama?" He stuttered as he turned around to see the gigantic fox grinning at him.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>“Yes, congratulations, you have eyes. Now answer the question."</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">Only now Naruto realized what Kurama said and started blushing hard.</p>
<p class="c0">“Oh my god, you're d-disgusting!"</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>“Am I now? Tell me, who do you obey?"</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">“Master Kurama! No wai-" Naruto replied on reflex.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“Good you have been paying attention."</strong> The fox grinned making Naruto blush even harder. Kurama noticed the effect he had on the boy. <strong>“And what do I do to you?"</strong> Kurama continued before sitting back on his haunches, giving Naruto a good look at his sheath.</p>
<p class="c0">“You make me hor- No go to hell! You are not turning me into your sex slave!"</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“Oh am I not? Then why does the very idea excite you?"</strong> As he said that he used one of his tails to gently stroke his sheath to tease Naruto even more.</p>
<p class="c0">“Go. To. Hel- AAHH" Naruto screamed in pain.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>“You can do better than that, kit. I must say I am disappointed. Maybe this will motivate you. The amount of pain you feel now is tied to the amount of pre left in the bowl. If I were you I'd start drinking."</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto kept switching his gaze between the bowl, the grin on Kurama's muzzle, and Kurama's sheath, though he would not admit that last one to himself. The pain was still present in his body.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“Maybe you forgot that I have all the time in the world. I assume you want to get rid of that pain."</strong> The fox said tauntingly. <strong>“Let me give you another push then."</strong></p>
<p class="c0">Kurama used a paw to gently squirt out some pre from the now visible tip of his cock onto his finger. Naruto watched with full attention and did not move an inch. Slowly Kurama reached for the bowl with his finger and put some more pre in it. Naruto could only watch, but as the fresh pre was put in the bowl, he could feel the pain increase to very uncomfortable levels.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“I expect more when I return."</strong> Kurama said before vanishing into thin air.</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto did not hesitate and quickly moved over to the bowl and started gulping down its contents. ' <em>Damn that hurt. At least it does not taste that bad...</em>'</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>You did not do well at all! Let's correct that! Repeat a hundred times...</em>" And so started another “training" session.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="c0">Two hours later...</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>...And what does master Kurama make you?</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">“Master Kurama makes me horny!" A wave of pleasure flowed through his body. ' <em>Why did I not listen to master..? Wait I have to resist, right?</em>'</p>
<p class="c0">“<em>Okay! That is enough for today. We will continue tomorrow.</em>"</p>
<p class="c0">The little fox disappeared and Naruto instantly felt very tired, probably Kurama's doing. It did not take long before his consciousness drifted away into dreamland. Unconsciously, Naruto heard a voice softly whispering: “ <em>I love master Kurama, with his big sexy sheath and big sexy shaft.</em>"</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>'<em>Khehehe he is already cracking. Tomorrow I will make sure he won't even think of the possibility of resisting.</em>'</strong> Kurama thought as he observed Naruto from a distance. <strong>'<em>I'll let him lis</em></strong><strong>ten to that voice while he sleeps for a couple of hours. That will surely help the process along. Also, he does not need those clothes anymore.' </strong>And with that, Naruto's clothes just vanished.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="c0">After a couple of hours...</p>
<p class="c0">The first thought that Naruto had when he woke up, and before he even opened his eyes, was of master Kurama's shaft, even though he still has only seen the tip.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>“Well good morning little one."</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He saw master Kurama laying on his side, with his sheath on display and the red tip of his vulpine rocket poking out. Instantly Naruto started drooling. The scent of the giant fox' musk was overwhelming.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>“Very good. It seems that your training is coming along quite nicely. Tell me, what do you think of this."</strong> Master Kurama said as he pointed to his sheath.</p>
<p class="c0">“I love master Kurama's sheath". Naruto said almost instinctively.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>“Good. And how does it make you feel?"</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">“Good... No wai - AH". Pain shot through his body.</p>
<p class="c0">"Oh no not this again." Naruto said.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>"It does not have to be like that." </strong>Kurama said while cupping his balls to draw Naruto's attention. <strong>"Your dick seems to be getting it." </strong>The fox pointed one finger to Naruto's crotch area.</p>
<p class="c0">"What do you mean? Wait why am I naked?! And what is that smell?!" Naruto noticed his lack of clothes and saw that his member was hard. Both of these things made him blush extra hard.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>"You have no need for clothes here, kit. And that smell is my musk. Don't worry, you will learn to love it as it won't be going anywhere. Now let's start your training again. Also, don't even think about touching yourself. The first time you will cum is when you are so horny that just the sight of me makes you climax." </strong>Kurama stood up and began walking away, giving Naruto a good look at his tails and balls. <em><strong>'Keh, me leaving will only make him long for me more.' </strong></em>The fox thought to himself.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <em>"Okay let's resume your training!"</em>
</p>
<p class="c0"><em>'The little fox is back... Great... And he did not mean that, did he?' </em>Naruto thought to himself.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <em>"Let's start easy by saying 'I love master Kurama's musky sheath' one hundred times!"</em>
</p>
<p class="c0">Knowing that resisting will only make it worse, Naruto quickly started "training" again.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="c0">Over the next couple of hours, Naruto could not get the image of Kurama's sheath and balls out of his mind. Probably due to the musk he was constantly exposed to. Well, that and the fact that he kept saying how much he loved Kurama's shaft, knot, balls, you name it. It became so ingrained into his brain that he did not even have to think about saying it anymore. Also, his erection did not go away the whole time which made it harder to think of anything other than what he had to say. Whenever he started reaching for his cock, a pain would shoot through his body.</p>
<p class="c0">"I want master Kurama to knot me!" Naruto said happily. Not even the thought of resisting crossed his mind.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <em>"Very good! Let's get you something to eat!"</em>
</p>
<p class="c0">Just like yesterday a bowl of precum appeared in front of Naruto. He did not hesitate this time and started gulping down its contents.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>"Looks like you are learning." </strong>The giant vulpine appeared and Naruto got even harder at the sight of him, which he did not think was even possible.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>"Do you want this, kit?" </strong>Kurama sat down on his haunches across from Naruto and pointed to his sheath, which once again only had the tip poking out.</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto got hit with a thick musky scent which made him drool. His cock became so hard that is spurted a bit of precum on its own.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>"Kehkehkeh how cute. I suppose your dick answered for you. I bet you cannot wait for me to take you. To knot you and fill you with my fox cum."</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">Naruto only started panting.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>"Oh well, maybe tomorrow that may happen. Have fun training."</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">That caught Naruto off guard. He did not want master to leave!</p>
<p class="c0">"WAIT!" But it was already late as the fox had already disappeared.</p>
<p class="c0"><em>"I bet you cannot wait to swallow that juicy vulpine spunk and let him demolish all your openings." </em>Naruto almost forgot about the small fox.</p>
<p class="c0">The rest of the training for the day was spent alternating between repeating erotic sentences and receiving dirty talk from the small fox about what Kurama is going to do to him. His erection never went down and he leaked so much precum throughout the day that he was sure that Kurama had something to do with that. After a while he was suddenly forced asleep again. All the while thinking of a certain sexy gigantic fox with nine long bushy tails and a musky shaft and sheath.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>"Rise and shine Kit!"</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">Once more Kurama was laying on his side, giving Naruto clear view of his massive sheath. Instantly Naruto shot a string of precum from his still hard cock.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>"Anything on your mind?"</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">"Just you master Kurama, and how I want to have your knot buried inside me."</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>“Well then why don't you come over here and get your breakfast?"</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">Quickly Naruto got on his feet and walked towards the giant vulpine. Halfway Kurama cupped his balls and Naruto stared and walked towards it. The closer Naruto got, the stronger the musk became. It was intoxicating. Naruto stopped once he stood under the tip.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>“Good now look up and open your mouth."</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">Kurama massaged his sheath and precum started dripping from his tip. Naruto's whole face got covered by just one drip, and tried to drink as much of it as possible. At that moment Naruto could not hold it anymore and came right there and then.</p>
<p class="c0">"OH MY KURAMA!" Naruto exclaimed as he climaxed without physical stimulation.</p>
<p class="c0">While still dripping his precum on Naruto, Kurama said: <strong>"Keh, finally. Took you long enough. Now listen here kit. The only thing you will be ingesting from now on is either my precum or cum. Since I control this space, I also control the physics and biology in here. I have changed your body so that the cum you drink will not be processed, and so it will lube up all of your insides. You also won't be discharging any urine or feces. No, you will be pissing and shitting my cum that you drink, so that you will always be clean and lubed up. Is that clear?"</strong></p>
<p class="c0">"Yes master Kurama!" Naruto replied while coming down from his high.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>"Khehehe. Good. Now why don't you try to shit right now."</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">Of course Naruto cannot reject a direct request made by master Kurama, so Naruto squatted a little and started pushing. As Kurama said, the only thing that came out was clean precum.</p>
<p class="c0"><strong>"Very nice. Now that you don't need to be trained mentally anymore we can start training you physically."</strong> Kurama started explaining. <strong>"You will be done when you can take me in this size."</strong></p>
<p class="c0">Kurama started shrinking until he was a bit larger than a large horse. His sheath was still as large as Naruto's forearm.</p>
<p class="c0">
  <strong>"Let's start!"</strong>
</p>
<p class="c0">Out of thin air a regular sized canine dildo materialized just in front of Naruto. The only thing he could do was drool in anticipation. He would complete this training to finally service master!</p>
<p class="c0"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously:</em>
</p><p><b> <em>"Very nice. Now that you don't need to be trained mentally anymore we can start training you physically."</em> </b> <em> Kurama started explaining. </em> <b> <em>"You will be done when you can take me in this size."</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> Kurama started shrinking until he was a bit larger than a large horse. His sheath was still as large as Naruto's forearm. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Let's start!"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Out of thin air a regular sized canine dildo materialized just in front of Naruto. The only thing he could do was drool in anticipation. He would complete this training to finally service master!</em>
</p><hr/><p><b>“Why don’t you start by trying to take that tiny thing in your ass.” </b>Kurama ordered.</p><p>Naruto slowly made his way to the dildo. Compared to Kurama it really was tiny, but it was still about the size of Naruto’s own cock, only canine shaped. The knot was about the size of two golf balls. As Naruto stood over it, he aimed and started squatting. Some precum accidentally dropped onto the dildo, almost inviting Naruto.</p><p>“AAHH-” Naruto moaned as he felt the tip touch his pucker. He never really touched his own ass in any sexual way before, so this was all new to Naruto. Slowly, Naruto pressed down more, trying to get used to the feeling and the stretch.</p><p><b>“SIT!” </b>Kurama yelled impatiently.</p><p>Startled by the sudden command from his master, Naruto relaxed his legs and instantly slid down and fell hard on the knot, but not hard enough for it to slip in. The sudden stimulation caused Naruto to spurt some precum on his belly.</p><p>“AHH-OUCH! Ow ow ow ow...” Of course, it also hurt quite a bit.</p><p><b>“Good. I was starting to think it was going to take all day.” </b> Kurama said with a somewhat evil grin on his muzzle. <b>“Tell you what, if you can take that knot within five minutes I’ll let you suck some pre right from the source.” </b>The fox continued while gently stroking the tip of his cock with his thumb and index finger.</p><p>Naruto’s eyes almost glazed over at the thought of actually sucking master Kurama’s dick, and his own dick couldn’t seem to wait either as another jet of pre landed on his belly. Then Naruto snapped back to reality with determination.</p><p>“I will promise to take the knot in five minutes. And I never break my promises, that is my ninja way!”</p><p><b><em>‘God even when absolutely brainwashed he still has his antics...’</em></b> Kurama thought while internally sweat dropping.</p><p><b>“Just get to it. I’ll watch from here and give you some encouragement.” </b>With those words Kurama laid down on his side 5 meters in front of Naruto and slowly moved his head towards his sheath. The fox took a big whiff of his own musk and sighed in satisfaction. Naruto could only watch with full attention, and did not move an inch. Kurama almost touched the tip with his tongue before noticing that Naruto was watching him intently.</p><p><b>“The clock is ticking kit, only four minutes and thirty seconds remaining.” </b>Grinning once more at the effect he had on the boy.</p><p>Naruto jumped up as those words registered, which made the dildo slip out. Naruto moaned a little at the sensation that caused. Quickly Naruto slid down again. This time it luckily did not hurt nearly as much. Once again his entrance kissed the dildo’s knot, which was now fully lubricated by the pre leaking from Naruto’s ass.</p><p>“AAHH come on…” Naruto started putting more of his weight on the knot to try and force it in. Sadly his anus could not stretch wide enough on the first try as the pain got too intense.</p><p><b>“Just relax your ass it’s not that big. How are you ever going to take this ” </b> The fox pointed to his knot that was still buried within his sheath. <b>“If you cannot even take that puny thing?”</b></p><p>Naruto kept trying to relax his anus and push it over the knot some more, but the widest part just would not fit, even after minutes of trying. He quickly became frustrated, mostly because this would mean that he would not be able to pleasure master Kurama.</p><p>
  <b>“Time’s up! Looks like you failed. Luckily for you I’m in a good mood and will give you an offer: I will help you get it in and you may still drink some pre. The catch is that the dildo will stay in your ass for as long as I say it will.”</b>
</p><p>“Yes please let me pleasure you master Kurama!” Without even thinking of the possible consequences Naruto immediately agreed.</p><p>
  <b>“Splendid! Why don't you come closer and turn around.”</b>
</p><p>Naruto of course obeyed without hesitation and started making his way over to the fox, who was still laying on his side. Once he was close, he turned around as ordered. Kurama brought up a tail and slapped it hard against the base of the dildo.</p><p>"AAAHHHHH" Naruto screamed as the knot that was too thick a second ago was forcefully slammed in. The pain and pleasure instantly became too much, which made Naruto cum right then and there. Quickly after, the pain returned to a manageable level and he could feel the knot pushing against his prostate.</p><p>
  <b>"Now that was not so hard was it?"</b>
</p><p>Naruto turned around after hearing master speak behind him. He was greeted by the sight of the vulpine sitting on his haunches, but with his hands on the ground slightly behind him, allowing him to put his sheath on display. The tip clearly visible and already leaking a good amount of pre.</p><p>
  <b>"Why don't you come over here so you can get your reward as promised?"</b>
</p><p>Of course it was more of a demand than a question, but that did not matter to Naruto. He quickly made his way to the cock he was promised and got on his knees. His face was now so close to the sheath that he almost got drunk from the potency of its musk. An obvious blush made itself present on his cheeks.</p><p>With one paw Kurama grabbed his sheath and pointed it towards Naruto. The other paw went behind Naruto's head to force him even closer.</p><p>
  <b>"Well, what are you waiting for? Drink up kit."</b>
</p><p>Naruto immediately opened his mouth and carefully placed his lips around his master's tip. Instantly kurama flexed his cock, which caused a load of fresh, hot precum to completely fill Naruto’s mouth. He<em> definitely </em>did not do that to tease the kit some more. Naruto did not expect the sudden amount of liquid in his mouth and coughed, leaking some of it on the ground.</p><p><b>"Tsk tsk tsk, you cannot be wasting my precious precum. I think I'll have to punish you for that." </b>Kurama said , obviously having planned this.</p><p>"I'm so sorry master Kurama. It won't happen again." Naruto replied, genuinely feeling down because he failed his master as he bowed down.</p><p><b>"It better not. To teach you a lesson I'll fill you to the brim with my precum until you are completely full." </b> Kurama said before he started growing back to his original size, which made his balls press against Naruto. Naruto could only awkwardly hug the growing orbs. <b>“Yeah get a good feel of the pre in there, because in a minute it will all be in you. With me in my original size there should be more than enough. Now open your mouth so I can aim properly.”</b></p><p>Naruto did not need to be asked twice and immediately opened his mouth as wide as possible. Kurama took a step back and pressed his sheath flush with the ground. Luckily that placed the tip of his massive canine member on the same height as Naruto’s mouth. Slowly the giant fox thrust his hips forward until the tip reached Naruto. The size difference was now more apparent than ever. Naruto was only barely able to fit a part of the tip in his mouth, with the end already touching his throat, but that was enough for Kurama.</p><p><b>“Brace yourself kit.” </b>Without further ado Kurama started massaging his sheath, which caused gallons of fresh, hot vulpine precum to spurt into Naruto’s mouth.</p><p>“GWHWH.” Was the only noise Naruto could make as his throat was assaulted by the sticky liquid. Even though he was prepared this time, there was simply too much to drink up without spilling. Luckily master Kurama did not seem to care this time. He could feel the first bit of pre going all the way down his body until it reached the dildo that was still stuck in his ass. Naruto kept drinking and drinking as fast as he could. Quickly, Kurama could see the boy’s belly start to swell a little. Naruto has never drunk that much before and started to feel fuller than he has ever been. The thought of stopping did not even cross his mind, however, because that would make master Kurama disappointed.</p><p><b>“You are doing quite well, kit. Seeing you drink so much of me is even making me a little excited.” </b>Kurama stated. And true to his words, his cock was escaping from its furry housing bit by bit, but not nearly all the way. The words barely registered in Naruto’s mind, though. He was fully focused on swallowing as much pre as possible. A couple of gulps later Naruto could feel that his body was so full, that the liquid was creeping up his throat.</p><p><b>“Imagine if I pulled that dildo out of your ass right now. You would be leaking for hours!” </b>Although Naruto could not reply verbally to the dirty talk with a massive dick in his mouth, his own cock replied by spurting some of its own precum.</p><p><b>“Oh, what’s this? I think I can feel my pre coming from your throat.” </b>Not a second later Naruto was unable to swallow anymore pre and it started to leak from his mouth. Kurama did it. He filled Naruto to the brim with his pre. Kurama pulled his tip out of Naruto’s throat which allowed Naruto to breathe easier. A good human arm’s length of his vulpine member was now free from its sheath.</p><p><b>“Whew that drained almost half of the precum in my balls. Now look up so I can see my work.” </b> Naruto looked up and Kurama could see his pre sitting in the boy’s throat like water in a well. <b>“Yes, very nice.” </b>Kurama said with an evil, but satisfied grin painted on his muzzle.</p><p>“Thank you master Kurama.” Naruto said, finally able to speak again. Then he started to feel the dildo in his ass move a little, which made him look down his back in confusion.</p><p>
  <b>“Kheheh anytime kit. Oh, did I forget to mention that that toy in your ass reacts to my precum? It absorbs any precum it comes in contact with to grow in size. With the amount of pre sitting in your body right now, well, let’s just say that your ass is in for one hell of a ride.”</b>
</p><p>“Yes master. I cannot wait for you to take me and knot me deep.”</p><p><b>“Patience little kit. In the meantime...” </b> Kurama began as he started shrinking to his smaller size. <b>“You are going to have to work your mouth some more as I am still almost fully sheathed.” </b>The now once again large horse sized kitsune grabbed Naruto with his tails and rolled on his back. Then he placed Naruto on his furry belly, with Naruto on his hands and knees, reuniting his canine cock with Naruto’s mouth. This gave Kurama great access to the boy’s rear and the dildo.</p><p><b>“Well don’t just stare at it, get to work.” </b>Kurama ordered. Naruto did not need any more encouragement and quickly took as much of his master in his mouth as he could until he hit the orange furred sheath with his lips. The fox had other plans and thrust his cock deeper in Naruto’s mouth until it hit the boy’s throat, exposing about two thirds of his red rocket. After that the boy started slowly bobbing his head up and down.</p><p><b>“Good. Keep doing that for a while. I’ll be busy back here.” </b>The fox purred. With a furred hand he started gently moving the dildo back and forth a little bit.</p><p>“HMHMHMM!” Naruto moaned around Kurama’s cock.</p><p><b><em>‘Damn that is good. I may have to fuck him sooner rather than later.’</em></b> Kurama thought to himself.</p><p>Kurama pulled the dildo back a bit more and saw Naruto’s sphincter come with it. Almost as if it was holding on to the knot for dear life. It was obvious that the dildo was already a bit bigger than before. Kurama twisted the toy a bit to make it easier to pull out. This made Naruto moan louder out of pleasure, pain, or both. Kurama did not care either way. As the fox started pulling harder and harder, Naruto’s moans/screams got louder. Kurama could see the boy’s ass slowly losing the battle until eventually…</p><p>*POP*</p><p>“AAAHHHH!” Naruto screamed as he came and let go of his master’s penis for a moment.</p><p>Instantly a load of Kurama’s own pre started dripping out of Naruto’s bottom, onto the fox’ chest.</p><p><b>“Whoops.” </b>Kurama said sarcastically before using his tongue to prevent more old pre to escape the boy. Naruto instantly came from the feeling of his master’s tongue on his pucker, which made the fox grin.</p><p>Kurama slowly inserted more of his tongue into the boy, but quickly determined that Naruto was still too tight. The vulpine slowly retreated his tongue and instantly put the dildo back in up to the knot as the last bit of his tongue left Naruto’s cavern.</p><p>
  <b>“You are still way too tight for me kit. Luckily you still have work to do over there, so don’t slack off! I want my whole glorious cock out of my sheath, bar the knot, before I will even consider abusing your hole with it!”</b>
</p><p>“Yes master!” Naruto said as he instantly took Kurama’s cock as deep as possible, which still left one quarter of it inside the orange furred sheath.</p><p><b><em>‘Hmm let me help him stretch a bit.’</em></b> Kurama thought to himself as he grabbed the base of the dildo once more and pushed it in a little bit more, so that the widest point of the knot stretched the boy’s sphincter. The fox noticed that it was easier for the boy to stretch that wide now. Naruto still had a respectable amount of the pre in him, so the dildo will become quite a bit larger..</p><p>
  <b>“Come on kit, you still have a quarter of the way to go. You don’t want to disappoint me again, do you?”</b>
</p><p>Those words filled Naruto with renewed determination. He hooked his hands behind his master’s hind legs and relaxed his throat. Then, Naruto pulled himself up as hard as possible to try and take the last bit of fox cock down his throat… And he was successful! Naruto’s lips were now firmly pressed against sheath-covered knot. The hot member reached down all the way to even beyond his collarbone.</p><p><b>“AH that’s the stuff!”</b> Kurama said while throwing his head backwards. They both enjoyed the moment for a couple of seconds more.</p><p><b>“Alright kit let’s see how the toy is doing.” </b>The fox examined the knot that was still halfway in. It had probably the same girth as his own shaft in this size. Kurama had waited long enough and decided it was time. Without hesitation, he grabbed the base of the dildo and pulled it completely out of the kit’s bottom. That made Naruto involuntarily let out a whine.</p><p><b>“Aw don’t worry. I will stuff you with something much better in a second.” </b>Naruto blushed hard at those words, while still being lips-to-knot.</p><p>Without warning Kurama grabbed Naruto with a tail and removed him from his cock. Feeling his member slide out of Naruto’s throat like that made him shudder and only added to the anticipation for what was coming. While still holding a nearly limp Naruto with a tail Kurama moved to a cross-legged position, which made his red, hard and waiting canine cock point up. Then he positioned Naruto’s pucker right above his tip.</p><p>
  <b>“I would ask if you are ready, but you do not really have a say in this. Not that you would refuse anyway.”</b>
</p><p>Slowly Kurama lowered the kit onto his eager member and felt the tip knocking at Naruto’s back door. Naruto was stretched more than wide enough by the dildo, that Kurama was placed next to himself, to easily take the tip.</p><p>“OH master!”</p><p><b>“Be silent! The last thing I want to hear while I destroy your ass is your whining!” </b>Kurama demanded. Naruto instantly shut up. Without warning Kurama slammed Naruto hard on his cock and instantly reached the knot.</p><p>“AHHHHAHHHHH YES!” Naruto screamed, before realising that he instantly went against his master’s words. Without saying anything Kurama grabbed the dildo again and rammed it down Naruto’s throat to make sure he won’t be saying anything anymore.</p><p><b> <em>‘That should shut him up for a bit.’ </em> </b>Kurama thought to himself.</p><p>The fox started out with a rather slow pace and used his tail to pull Naruto up before slamming him down again. Up and down, up and down. Kurama used Naruto like a tight fleshlight. Naruto could only moan as he was used from both sides by canine cock, although the one in his mouth was a fake. Kurama started pumping harder and harder as time passed. Every thrust buried his throbbing member deep within the boy. All the way up to Naruto’s bottom-most rib.</p><p>After a while Kurama had his head thrown back with his tongue hanging out. Absolutely loving his new fucktoy. He could feel himself getting closer, but still had more than enough stamina left over. Naruto, however, did not. Kurama used another tail to slam the kit down his cock with even more power. This allowed him to bury a little bit of his still mostly sheathed knot within Naruto’s ass. The boy came instantly, as he has never had anything so far up his bottom before. Quickly, Kurama used another tail to catch the little bit of cum that Naruto just released. With a paw he pulled out the dildo again.</p><p><b>“Here kit, have a taste of what I did to you.” </b>Kurama said before lifting the tail to Naruto’s head and putting it in his mouth. Naruto was forced to taste his own cum. Honestly, Naruto did not care much for his own seed and found his master’s pre to taste much better.</p><p>“I don’t care for my cum, I want yours and yours only! I want to taste your sweet white fox spunk and drink it like I did your pre.”</p><p><b>“Keh, careful what you wish for.” </b>With those words Kurama once more changed position. He stood up on all fours like a feral fox, with his shaft still buried deep within the boy. Naruto could only just not reach the ground with his feet as he hung from his master’s large, vulpine member and tail. Kurama did not hold back anymore. Every thrust was now backed by the strength of his hips, which allowed him to reach even deeper than before.</p><p>
  <em> *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* </em>
</p><p>The sound of their mating was raw, almost feral. Naruto could only drool and let it happen. He was already stretched impossibly wide and was afraid he would not be able to take his master’s knot.</p><p><b>“GRRR!! You’re so tight my little fuck kit.” </b>Kurama’s thrusts started becoming even more wild.</p><p>
  <em> *SLAP*       *SLAP*     *SLAP* </em>
</p><p><b>“Heh… heh… Do you think you can stay conscious when I knot you? I think my knot may cause some irreparable damage.” </b>Kurama’s thrusts started so slow down, but became much harder. Naruto could only moan.</p><p>
  <em> *SLAP*             *SLAP*         *SLAP* </em>
</p><p>Every thrust, Kurama’s knot was able to go in a little bit further and fully free from its sheath. Naruto’s ass was stretched as wide as he was from his back to his belly.</p><p>
  <b>*pant*  *pant*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Here it comes kit, years of my hot ancient fox spunk!”</b>
</p><p><b>*SLAP* *RROOOOOAAAAAGGGGGG* </b>Kurama roared as his knot finally slipped in after an exceptionally hard thrust.</p><p>“AAAHHHHGHGHGH” Naruto screamed in pain and pleasure as his ass was stretched to unimaginable lengths. Once more Naruto came and leaked his cum on the ground.</p><p>Kurama’s giant and fully freed vulpine cock started throbbing hard in Naruto. Then the cum came. Naruto felt it being pumped in him like water from a waterhose. Spurt after spurt of hot canine spunk was being released in his body. It quickly became too much for Naruto’s comparatively small body. And much like the precum before, Kurama’s cum reached the boy’s mouth and even started leaking out of it. Kurama saw this.</p><p>
  <b>*pant*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well kit, you wanted to taste my ‘sweet white fox spunk’ as you called it? There you go!”</b>
</p><p>Naruto could not reply as he was busy trying not to drown in fox cum.</p><p><b> <em>‘Keh, it has been a while since I’ve had such a good fuck’ </em> </b>Kurama thought to himself. Admittedly it took a lot out of even him. His member was still shooting bits of cum in the kit with every throb, but he could feel that his balls were almost empty. On the other end of Naruto’s body, he could see his own cum still leaking from Naruto’s mouth. The sight gave him a satisfying feeling and he smiled at that.</p><p>A bit later Kurama’s balls were completely drained, which meant he was done for now.</p><p><b>“Good job my toy, that was great. Now let’s get this cock out of you.” </b>Kurama’s knot had reduced in size somewhat which allowed him to pull it out of Naruto’s behind by holding Naruto still with his tails as he pulled his hips back.</p><p>
  <em> *PLOP* </em>
</p><p>White, sticky kitsune cum started pouring out of Naruto’s ass now too, quickly joining the cum puddle produced by the cum that leaked from the boy’s mouth.</p><p>
  <b>“Well that was fun, wasn’t it?”</b>
</p><p>Kurama got no reply and looked down to see Naruto vast asleep with a smile on his face.</p><p><b> <em>‘Oh well, whatever. Let’s take a look at the damage.’ </em> </b>Kurama thought with an evil grin. The fox backed up a bit and moved his muzzle to Naruto’s destroyed opening. He could probably fit his finger in there without touching the walls of the kit’s cavern. Kurama felt satisfied with himself upon realising that and smiled once more.</p><p>
  <b> <em>‘I wonder what I’ll do with him next...’</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjoy chapter 3! Please leave a comment to tell me what you think ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously:</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>“Well that was fun, wasn’t it?”</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kurama got no reply and looked down to see Naruto vast asleep with a smile on his face. </em>
</p>
<p><b> <em>‘Oh well, whatever. Let’s take a look at the damage.’ </em> </b> <em> Kurama thought with an evil grin. The fox backed up a bit and moved his muzzle to Naruto’s destroyed opening. He could probably fit his finger in there without touching the walls of the kit’s cavern. Kurama felt satisfied with himself upon realising that and smiled once more. </em></p>
<p>
  <b> <em>‘I wonder what I’ll do with him next...’</em> </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>After pondering on some possible ideas for a couple of minutes, Kurama got a eureka moment. With a snap of his claws dark orange chakra starts collecting around Naruto’s neck. Slowly the chakra solidifies, revealing a collar in Kurama’s colours: Mostly orange with thin bands of black on the top and bottom. On the front, so at Naruto’s throat, appears a badge in the shape of Kurama’s head, making very clear who the boy belongs to. Naruto is vast asleep and does not notice a thing.</p>
<p><b> <em>‘Khehehe… I’ll tell him more about my little gift when he wakes up.’ </em> </b>Kurama thinks to himself before changing back to his original gigantic size. The fox stretches in a cat-like manner and waits a bit for his cock to shrink and reunite with the inside of his sheath. Then, he yawns and curls up to catch some Z’s himself.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em> ‘God it still feels like my ass is being stretched.’ </em>Was the first thing Naruto thought as he woke up, still in his mindscape.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, well, well, look who finally woke up from his beauty sleep.”</b>
</p>
<p>Just the sound of his master’s voice was enough for Naruto to start getting hard already. After opening his eyes he saw the massive fox laying on his side with a paw holding his head up.</p>
<p><b>“My, my, aren’t you eager.” </b> Kurama commented. <b>“Notice anything different?”</b></p>
<p>Naruto stands up at those words and the first thing he notices is that he is still naked. Not that he would have it any other way in the presence of master Kurama. He does feel something touching his neck and throat, which makes him look down.</p>
<p>“It’s a collar! Thank you master!” Naruto screams in excitement.</p>
<p><b>“Don’t mention it kit. Besides, I have not even told you the best part yet.” </b> Kurama starts as a smile appears on his muzzle. <b>“The collar will do something special that you will no doubt like once it comes into contact with my fresh cum.”</b></p>
<p>Naruto’s eyes became wide and his hard cock twitched. That definitely got Naruto excited.</p>
<p>“What will it do?”</p>
<p><b>“Khehehe wouldn’t you like to know. That will be a surprise for when you can make me cum again. I will not stop you from getting what you need.” </b> Kurama’s smile turned into a knowing grin as he pointed to his sheathed cock. <b> <em>‘God I love seeing him so needy for my potent fox seed.’</em> </b></p>
<p><b>“However, I will not be helping you either, so good luck!” </b>The giant vulpine finished, before laying down on his back, closing his eyes, and crossing his legs, leaving his sheath resting on his orange furred belly. With a paw he grabbed his balls and pulled them up to let them rest on his legs, instead of getting crushed by them.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>‘There, that should give him enough motivation.’</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Naruto was completely mesmerized by his master. Seeing him grab his balls to put them in a more comfortable position just rubbed Naruto the right way, as evidenced by the pre now leaking from his cock. Master Kurama was letting him do whatever to make the fox cum! Quickly Naruto became determined and started walking - okay, sprinting - towards the enormous fox’ hips.</p>
<p><b> <em>‘I wonder what he’ll come up with. It makes it easier for him that his complete submission to me already turns me on, lucky kit.’ </em> </b>Kurama thought to himself, still with his eyes closed. Then he felt Naruto jump on him, in front of his sheath. Slowly Naruto made his way over to the sheath’s opening. Once there, he noticed that he was about as tall as the sheath was wide. He took a good whiff and was rewarded with his lungs full of the fox’ potent, heavy musk.</p>
<p><em> ‘Ahhhh so good! Okay, step one: Get master’s cock out of its sheath. I’ll just start with his balls, maybe that will do something.’ </em>Naruto thought to himself after noticing not even one bit of pink poking out yet. He took a couple of steps down towards the furry jewels while dragging his hand through the sheath’s fur.</p>
<p><b> <em>‘Hmmm starting with the balls eh? ’ </em> </b> Kurama thought as he felt the boy walk over his groin area. <b> <em>‘Touching my sheath’s like that is a nice touch though, I’ll admit.’ </em> </b>The fox let out a silent purr at the feeling.</p>
<p>Once he arrived at the gigantic ballsack, Naruto was not sure how to continue. <em> ‘Damn these things are as big as a small house, each!’ </em> He settled on awkwardly hugging one of the orbs, and started carefully kneading it.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>‘As nice as it feels for the moment, this is not nearly going to cut it if he wants my cum. He’ll have to change his strategy in a minute if he wants any chance of success.’ </em> </b>
</p>
<p>Naruto continues to massage his master’s furry scrotum for a couple of seconds and quickly realised he had to do something else. <em> ‘Hmm… Maybe climbing on top will give me some ideas.’ </em>He thought to himself. Carefully he climbed up the ball he was just massaging, which was easy considering he was a shinobi. Who knew that ninja skills would come in handy while pleasuring a gigantic horny fox demon?</p>
<p>Once up top Naruto looked around. <em> ‘Good to see that master is enjoying it.’ </em> He thought to himself as he looked towards the nine-tailed fox. He saw that master still had his eyes closed with a content smile on his muzzle. <em> ‘Maybe master enjoyed it enough that his penis came out a little!’ </em> Excitedly, Naruto walked over his master’s balls towards the massive sheath to take a look at its opening.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Kurama felt every single one of Naruto’s movements. <b>‘</b> <b> <em>Keh, the kit is so tiny that even with his full weight on my balls it only tickles a bit. In a GOOD way, I’ll give him that. I believe that I’m even showing a bit of pink, but I am not going to look yet.</em> </b> <b>’</b></p>
<p>Naruto looked down from atop his master’s sheath and saw he struck gold, or… pink? About a meter of kurama’s canine cock grew free of its sheath, and at the end an inviting bead of pre could be seen. With no time to waste, Naruto lowered his barenaked feet onto his master’s tip. Then Naruto sat down on his butt and put one leg on each side of the massive penis (think horse riding). If Naruto wasn’t hard already, then feeling his master’s warm cock between his butt cheeks would have done the job.</p>
<p><b> <em>‘Ahh yes, definitely showing pink.’ </em> </b>Kurama grinned to himself.</p>
<p>Naruto leaned forward until his nose was mere inches away from the cock he sat on. His sense of smell was instantly assaulted by the musk coming off of his master’s member. And that only made Naruto harder. Carefully Naruto started licking whatever bit of vulpine cock he could get his tongue on.</p>
<p><b> <em>‘Keh well isn’t that nice.’ </em> </b> Kurama thought as he felt Naruto going to town with his tongue on his member. <b> <em>‘He seems to be so into it that I doubt he’ll even notice me looking.’ </em> </b> Out of curiosity Kurama finally opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Naruto laying on and lapping at his kitsune cock. Five minutes later Naruto still did not notice his master watching him. <b> <em>‘As fun as it is watching him being absolutely entranced by my cock, he’ll never be able to make me cum like this.’</em> </b></p>
<p><b>“Oi kit.” </b> Naruto finally looked up. <b>“There is no way you are going to get my seed like this, so how about another deal? I’ll reduce my size once again, but in return you will have to wear a chastity cage until next morning.”</b></p>
<p>Naruto was a bit disappointed in himself that he again needed help from his master, but at least he’ll be able to pleasure master properly and he’ll get the cum he needs. And besides, how bad can a whatever cage be? Naruto had no idea what is even was, but he did not really care if it meant he could please his master better.</p>
<p>“I accept, master!” Naruto eventually replied.</p>
<p><b>“Splendid, now hold still while I do something about that puny erection of yours and put on the cage.” </b>With the deal accepted, Kurama placed Naruto on the ground with a tail. The fox then lifted a paw and used his control over this space to forcefully make Naruto’s penis flaccid again.</p>
<p>“AAHh!” It did not really hurt, but it did feel weird to get rid of an erection like that. As soon as Naruto was fully flaccid, he could feel a cage made of chakra appear around his groin. His penis would not be able to grow even a millimeter now. <em> ‘Ah, so that is a chastity cage.’ </em></p>
<p>True to his word, Kurama started shrinking not a second after putting the cage on Naruto. Once he was the size of a large horse, he stopped shrinking and once again laid on his back with his paws behind his head and closed his eyes. Naruto kept staring at the fox for a couple of seconds</p>
<p><b>“Well, come on. At this rate I’ll be fully sheathed again.” </b>Kurama said with a smirk on his muzzle. Naruto did not need to be told twice and quickly moved to sit beside the fox’ groin area. Kurama’s shaft was only about a quarter of the way out of its sheath and looked in desperate need of attention. Slowly, Naruto moved his head towards his master’s exposed member until he could again clearly smell the potent fox musk he’d come to love. Naruto stuck out his tongue and dragged it from the tip of Kurama’s cock to where the shaft met the sheath.</p>
<p><b> <em>‘Aahhh as much fun as it is dominating the kit in my real size, I cannot deny that it feels much better like this.’ </em> </b>Kurama purred as he felt Naruto’s tongue touch his cock again. Naruto kept going back and forth with his tongue on his master’s growing member. Kurama could feel himself getting harder and slowly growing out of his sheath. As Naruto kept licking he could feel himself start to drip precum on his stomach. Eventually Naruto reluctantly moved his head away from the cock he was using like a lollipop to try something different.</p>
<p><em> ‘Man, master tastes good.’ </em> Naruto thought as he smacked his lips. <em> ‘Look at the pre master is producing! Can’t let that go to waste!’ </em></p>
<p>Naruto lapped up as much pre from Kurama’s stomach as he could. Every lick made him more aroused and hungry for more of his master’s warm pre seed. However, the chastity cage he was wearing prevented him from physically showing it. Naruto instinctively tried to stroke his own member, but was only met with mild frustration every time he touched the contraption. Meanwhile, Kurama opened his red, slitted eyes the moment Naruto started licking his stomach to enjoy the show.</p>
<p><b> <em>‘Khehe I can see that his need is already building.’ </em> </b>Kurama commented as he saw Naruto trying to touch himself. The collar started glowing a little as well. Just then, Naruto decided to change his approach and started taking the fox in his mouth.</p>
<p><b> <em>‘Ohhh very nice.’ </em> </b> Kurama felt his shaft being gripped tightly by Naruto’s lips and had to actively prevent his hips from thrusting upwards. <b> <em>‘Let me tease him a little.’ </em> </b>The fox thought with a grin.</p>
<p><b>“I bet you cannot even think straight anymore with the need for release building within you.” </b>Naruto only moaned and started bobbing his head up and down the now half exposed shaft. The collar also started glowing a little brighter. </p>
<p>
  <b>“I could easily knot your mouth right now and pump you full of my cum after I knot-fucked your face for a while. But where would the fun in that be? Remember, if you want my cum you will have to work for it.”</b>
</p>
<p>Naruto seemed to take those words to heart and started taking Kurama’s cock deeper, pushing the sheath away a little every time he went down and revealing more of the cock he was taking. Only half the shaft was enough to reach Naruto’s throat, and every time the tip went in his throat, the collar started glowing a bit more.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Khehehe look at you, desperate for my cum. Did you know that your collar starts glowing when you get horny? And I can see that you are already filled with lust right now. I’ll tell you that it feels very nice when I feel my cock slide down your tight little throat and dump a load of precum in there.”</b>
</p>
<p>Naruto heard those words and instantly the collar got brighter still. Hearing his master talk dirty to him like that was music to his ears.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Come on, just a bit further. You have almost reached the knot.”</b>
</p>
<p>Naruto went down as far as he could go and then some. He could feel the tip of his master’s cock pressing deeper in his throat than ever before. Naruto’s lips were kissing the knot he wanted to reach.</p>
<p><b>“Khehe, good kit.” </b>Kurama commented as he felt his knot pressed against the boy’s lips.</p>
<p>Naruto stayed like that for a bit while the collar around his neck showed his lust increasing even further. Because of the chastity cage, however, so increased his frustration.</p>
<p><b>“Even though it is a good effort, you would be mistaken if you think I’ll cum from this. Also, seeing the state of your collar, you seem to be getting desperate for release. Although you cannot touch your own puny cock, luckily for you males have prostates that may help you out. If only you had something to stimulate yours with... ” </b>Kurama said as he “innocently” tapped his chin like he was thinking.</p>
<p>Of course Kurama was teasing Naruto and knew full well what he was doing. Naruto picked up on the hint and quickly removed the vulpine shaft from his throat. As if he had no time to spare, Naruto stepped over Kurama’s body with one leg, so that the fox laid between his legs. This gave Kurama a great view of the boy’s frontside.</p>
<p>Carefully, Naruto grabbed his master’s shaft and pointed it upwards as he squatted a little. He did not even need to lower himself much before he felt the tip touch his pucker.</p>
<p>“AH!” Naruto moaned at the first contact. Although he did not have time to prep himself, he was confident he could take the well-lubed fox cock if he took it slow. Kurama eyed Naruto like a predator would size up their prey, almost as if he was daring the boy to take his massive member. Naruto lowered himself a bit more and felt the tip of Kurama’s forearm-sized shaft forcing his rosebud to spread open.</p>
<p><b>“You are not going to be able to milk me properly with only the tip in. In fact, I think you will not be able to make me cum by just riding me. You will probably have to knot-fuck yourself with my thick kitsune cock before I cum.” </b>Kurama said as he saw Naruto was somewhat struggling with his member. A little encouragement wouldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>“Of course, master! I’ll give you the best knot-fucking you’ve ever had!” Naruto replied. His determination seemed to be increased as his collar shone brighter. Kurama could see a bit of Naruto’s own pre leaking from the chastity cage.</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’ll believe it when I see it, kit.”</b>
</p>
<p>Even though Naruto still only had about the length of a finger inside him, he started a little bouncing motion. Every time he went down, he tried to get a little bit further.</p>
<p><b> <em>‘Hmmmm, there we go. Now he seems to be getting serious.’ </em> </b>Kurama hummed approvingly.</p>
<p>With every thrust Naruto could feel his master’s warm cock sliding against his prostate, making him more eager for release. The vulpine shaft he was riding stretched his hole just like it did yesterday. The familiar feeling of his master’s red rocket penetrating his ass over and over again was exhilarating. When Naruto managed to get half of his master’s shaft in, he decided that he had stretched enough. On his next descent, Naruto let gravity do the work and completely relaxed his leg muscles.</p>
<p>“AHH!” Naruto moaned while looking up with his mouth open as he felt himself being drilled by the fox’ hard rod. Instantly, his own jailed cock leaked more precum and his collar once more started to shine brighter. He could feel himself sitting on his master’s knot, which let him know that he needed to stretch more before he could properly knot-fuck.</p>
<p><b>“Khehe very good, little kit. Do you see that? Can you see my grand cock bulging your body?” </b>Naruto looked down and true to Kurama’s words, he could see the outline of his master’s cock!</p>
<p>
  <b>“Now as I said, you will not be able to get my cum if you don’t knot-fuck yourself. Luckily for you, you already milked quite a bit of my precum. I can see that my knot is absolutely soaked in the stuff.”</b>
</p>
<p>“Of course, master! I am not done yet *pant*.” Naruto said as he panted from the exercise he just performed. After regaining his composure, Naruto lifted himself up a little and let his ass crash down on the knot once more.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>Every time his bottom got reunited with his master’s inflated knot Naruto stretched a bit more and felt a bigger part of the knot slip in.</p>
<p><b>“HNG I can feel that you are getting close to knotting. Come on kit, just a bit more. Think of the cum you will get!” </b>Kurama was really getting into it now.</p>
<p>“Yes master!” Three more thrusts and…</p>
<p>*POP* “AHH!” For the second time, Naruto got knotted by the kitsune. Although, this time Naruto did it himself.</p>
<p><b>“AHHHH there we go kit, now ride me to the finish line!” </b>Kurama demanded. Not that Naruto was not planning on doing that anyway.</p>
<p>It took a bit of effort, but Naruto managed to lift himself off his master’s throbbing knot and descended once more… twice more… thrice more…</p>
<p>
  <b>“*pant* khehehe *pant* I’m getting very close now, kit!”</b>
</p>
<p>“Give me your cum, master Kurama!” Naruto begged.</p>
<p>
  <b>“HMNGN as you wish!!”</b>
</p>
<p>The next time Naruto knotted himself on the fox’ very close member, Kurama came.</p>
<p><b>“AHHH! Enjoy the feeling of my cum filling you up, kit!” </b>And Naruto did. He felt the warmth of his master’s spunk spreading through his body. When he looked down, he could see his belly bulge a bit to make room for Kurama’s seed.</p>
<p>“I can feel your cum staining my insides, master!” Naruto got desperate for his master’s cum. That desperation combined with his inability to climax due to the cage around his cock made Naruto act on his own desire without thinking.</p>
<p><b>“Huh? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” </b>Kurama roared while he was still shooting spurts of fox cum from his tip. Climaxing without his kit’s warm body around his cock was NOT what Kurama wanted.</p>
<p>Naruto once more unknotted himself and removed the whole shaft from his ass as well, which made Kurama outraged.</p>
<p>“Sorry master, but I am desperate for your cum.” Naruto quickly collected some fresh cum from his ass and smeared it on his brightly glowing collar. Immediately after that the fox below him stood up in rage, throwing Naruto to the side a couple of meters away. </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>‘Damn that kit. To think he had the guts to nearly blue-ball me! I’ll let the collar do its work, but then… The kit will pay! For now I will enjoy the show.’</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Naruto grunted at the impact and got up on his knees. He looked at his collar, and could only stare. Something that looked like dense, glowing red chakra started slowly spreading from the collar. Naruto could do nothing as the substance started covering his body and head at the same time. It creeped up Naruto’s face and felt strangely comforting. He was afraid it would simply flow into his eyes, so Naruto closed them as soon as the stuff got close. While Naruto had his eyes closed he could feel it extending from his face. In fact, he could feel that the stuff already encapsulated his whole head! Luckily, it seemed to bypass his eyes and opened them once more.</p>
<p>Instantly, Naruto saw that he had a glowing vulpine muzzle on his face. It was lighter than Kurama’s color. A mix between the fox’ orange and Naruto’s own yellow hair. Then, the substance stopped glowing and settled as some sort of latex-like material. Naruto was too stunned to do anything, but at the same time was kind of intrigued about what was happening. It seemed like the collar was giving him some sort of fox suit.</p>
<p>Naruto’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt the substance reach his still caged cock. He had no idea what it did down there, because the cage prevented him from seeing it, but definitely <em> something </em>was happening. Luckily for Naruto, it did not hurt at all.</p>
<p>Then he looked at his hands, which were now getting covered by the substance. It did not seem to do much, but he did notice the latexy nails were longer than his own. Actually, they looked kind of like his master’s forepaws, but then with the same color as his latex-made muzzle!</p>
<p>Next he felt his feet getting covered and looked down. He saw the substance settle in the shape of a fox’ hind paw.</p>
<p><em> ‘So basically this is a fox suit! Probably because master likes it more.’ </em>Naruto reasoned as he was now fully covered in an orange-yellow fox suit. Naruto carefully started feeling the suit with his hand… err… paw? He noticed that it almost felt like the suit was not there. That this was almost like a new body!</p>
<p>He checked if he had fox ears, and sure enough, he felt them protruding from the top of his head. And they were long. Probably very similar to his master’s ears. If he had to bet, he’d say that he had the same black marking in his ears and around his eyes. Even better, it felt like he was touching his own ears, not the suit’s! Then he tried to stand up on his feet (or hind paws?).</p>
<p>Immediately Naruto lost balance and fell backwards. <em> ‘Ouch...’ </em>He looked at his butt and saw that nine tails were still forming. They were the same orange-yellow color as the rest of his suit. He carefully touched one of them with a paw and to his surprise, he could actually feel that his tail was being touched. It’s like he had nine new limbs!</p>
<p><b> <em>‘Khehe, look at that. The collar worked perfectly.’ </em> </b> Kurama mused as he saw the suit being formed around Naruto. <b> <em>‘That already looks much more fuckable than that human form.’ </em> </b>Slowly, Kurama started walking to the boy in the latex-like kitsune suit, who had his back turned towards him. His vulpine cock dangled between his legs as it was still hard and eager. Every now and then, a little bit of cum still escaped from the tip. Kurama would not settle for that half-assed climax, and with Naruto in that suit, the fox’ lust only heightened.</p>
<p><em> ‘Okay, so I basically look like master, only a bit lighter in color. That annoying cage is still around my cock and I have no idea what that suit even did down there. Also, the collar is still there. When I open my mouth, the suit’s maw opens as well. I can also feel body parts that I did not have before. It’s like this suit is an extension of my body!’ </em>Naruto summarized.</p>
<p><em> ‘I wonder if the suit blocks my butt...’ </em> He thought to himself and reached with a finger to test his hypothesis. He felt that he could still touch his pucker. <em> ‘Sweet! I wonder if master Kurama wants to take me in this suit. He did not seem very pleased...’ </em></p>
<p>
  <b>“Are you ready for your punishment, kit?”</b>
</p>
<p>Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Naruto quickly turned around and was greeted by the kitsune looking at him with an almost feral, lustful gaze. Looking at Kurama’s cock, Naruto realised that his master was far from done for today. And with the angry expression on his face, Naruto was sure he would not go easy at all.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>To be continued...</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy chapter 4! Please leave  a comment if you want. They make my day ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Previously:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Are you ready for your punishment, kit?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Naruto quickly turned around and was greeted by the kitsune looking at him with an almost feral, lustful gaze. Looking at Kurama’s cock, Naruto realised that his master was far from done for today. And with the angry expression on his face, Naruto was sure he would not go easy at all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>“Do you think that YOU decide where I cum? Let me make it </b>
  <b>
    <em>very </em>
  </b>
  <b>clear that if I </b>
  <b>
    <em>choose </em>
  </b>
  <b>to cum in your throat, you will </b>
  <b>
    <em>obey </em>
  </b>
  <b>and happily swallow my cum.” </b>
  <span>Kurama lectured while walking toward Naruto. </span>
  <b>“And if I </b>
  <b>
    <em>choose </em>
  </b>
  <b>to cum in your ass, you will </b>
  <b>
    <em>obey </em>
  </b>
  <b>and happily be my little cock sleeve until I am done. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Understood</em>
  </b>
  <b>?” </b>
  <span>The kitsune continued as he started walking circles around the kit, like a predator that was toying with its prey. The size difference only made Kurama more intimidating. If Naruto were to stand on all fours, he could probably just stand under Kurama without touching his master’s belly with his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, master. It will not happen again, master Kurama.” Naruto carefully replied. The ears of his suit drooped almost instinctively and Naruto did not dare to look the fox directly in the eyes. Kurama, however, was not having any of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of nowhere Kurama materialized a leash that was attached to Naruto’s collar on one end, and firmly in Kurama’s paw on the other. One strong pull and Naruto lost his balance and fell forwards towards the ninetails. His head landed between Kurama’s front paws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OOF!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t avoid my gaze when you apologize, kit! You will not get away with this so easily.” </b>
  <span>Kurama declared after he bent his head down so his muzzle was very close to Naruto’s, and his eyes were locked with the kit’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am s-so so so sorry, m-master Kurama!” Naruto managed to sputter while looking directly in Kurama’s dominant, red slitted eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hmpf, better. Now lay on you back, tilt your head backwards, and open your muzzle as wide as possible.” </b>
  <span>Kurama instructed as he tilted his head back up and lowered his hips to the ground, which made his still very erect cock lay flush against the ground.  Naruto did not dare to hesitate and quickly did what his master told him, which left his collared neck exposed between his master’s front paws. He did not notice that his master changed position as well, so after he got into position he did not expect to lay muzzle to tip with his master’s musky foxhood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Now let’s try that pretty new muzzle of yours, shall we?” </b>
  <span>Kurama grinned before once again pulling the leash backwards. Naruto yelped as he felt the hard tug on his collar, which made him slide towards Kurama’s crotch. And, since Naruto had his muzzle wide open…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HNGNHHN”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was the only sound Naruto could make. The leash again caught him off-guard. As his body slid forward, he could feel Kurama’s shaft first entering his mouth, before the tip breached his throat. He could definitely swallow more of his master’s cock with his new muzzle, as evidenced by the fact that he already kissed Kurama’s monster knot with his lips, while not feeling the shaft penetrate as deeply into his throat as before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ah, that already feels much better than that boring human mouth from before. And look at that, it makes for a much better view from up here.” </b>
  <span>Kurama said while leering down. He saw his member cause the underside of Naruto’s muzzle and throat to bulge, allowing him to see how deep he stabbed the kit’s throat. Which was a bit past the collar right then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Looks and feels like that suit made your mouth a bit more spacious. Let’s not let that extra room go to waste. In fact, I think I’ll be able to fit my knot in there now. Maybe I’ll give you a good facefuck before I stretch that muzzle of yours even more when I knot you- Oh? What’s this?”</b>
</p>
<p><span>Hearing what his master was going to do to him turned Naruto on so much</span> <span>that he started to squirm a little. His groin area became absolutely soaked in his own precum that leaked from the prison that kept his cock small. Speaking of his cock, it was already desperately itching to be freed from its cage, but since Naruto got that suit, the feeling only intensified even more. Kurama saw the boy’s struggle mid-sentence, which gave him an idea.</span></p>
<p>
  <b>“Does that thought turn you on, little kit? Do you want me to knot you from both sides and pump you full of my seed? Or do you prefer to be showered by my spunk while I cum in my full size? Something else?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HMMPFH” Naruto of course still couldn’t say anything with Kurama’s cock still lodged in his throat, but the building discomfort was obvious. Kurama then whispered in Naruto’s ear:</span>
</p>
<p><b>“</b><b><em>I think I know how I will punish you for taking matters into your own hands.</em></b> <b><em>Your lust for me is so obvious it almost hurts.</em></b><b>” </b><span>Kurama started. The fox then motioned with a paw and a long pole sprung up from the ground. He then took the leash and tied it to the pole, all the while his cock still silenced Naruto.</span></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’ll teach you a lesson by taking away what you most desire for a while: Me.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Khehehehe.” </b>
  <span>Kurama laughed evilly as he finally removed his dick from Naruto’s muzzle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“*</span>
  <em>
    <span>cough</span>
  </em>
  <span>* W-What do you mean?” Naruto said wide-eyed and almost terrified of what was to come. Kurama turned his back to the boy and slowly started walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh it means exactly what you think it means: I will not be doing anything with you until I decide that you have been punished enough. You will stay tied up to that pole while I do whatever I please. You get it now?” </b>
  <span>When Kurama was about five meters away, he turned around again and sat on his haunches, putting his foxhood on display for the kit. Slowly the realisation sunk in and Naruto started to panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No master Kurama, please!” Naruto shouted in desperation as he tried to get to Kurama as quick as possible. It was not quick, since he still was not used to the suit and walking on all fours, but eventually he got close. He was only a couple of inches away before…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GAH!” Naruto stumbled backwards as the leash was drawn taut. “Please, I need your cock inside me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well then you should have thought of that earlier. Also...” </b>
  <span>Kurama snapped his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HMPF!” The suit changed form a bit and a gag appeared in Naruto’s muzzle, leaving him once again unable to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I do not want to hear your constant whining. You will be reunited with my cock soon enough, so get over it. Speaking of my cock...” </b>
  <span>Kurama changed his pose and laid on his side. All the while making sure that Naruto had a great view of his stiff shaft. His lower leg laid flush with the ground, and he put his other leg’s knee in the air and that leg’s foot behind his other knee. This gave his ballsack some room and allowed the fox to easily access his groin. Naruto started drooling at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Now that I finally don’t have to feed you my cock for a bit, I can enjoy it for myself.” </b>
  <span>Kurama grinned as he slowly bent towards his member. </span>
  <b>*</b>
  <b>
    <em>sniffffff</em>
  </b>
  <b>* “Ahhhhh I can still smell your insides on it.” </b>
  <span>The ninetails continued as he smelled his dick from up close. He then gave a slow and long lick from the tip of his shaft, all the way to the base of his knot. All while keeping an eye on the reaction it would evoke from Naruto. </span>
  <b>“Hmmmm, I can taste them as well.” </b>
  <span>And Naruto’s reaction was exactly what Kurama wanted to see: Eyes glazed over and drool collecting beneath the kit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You know, I have had to pleasure myself for many years because I’ve been locked up in humans for so long. Let me show you </b>
  <b>
    <em>exactly </em>
  </b>
  <b>how I did that. You just sit back and watch. Not that you can do much else...” </b>
  <span>Kurama said, ending with an evil sounding chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Usually I would start by licking my sheath and balls until all but the knot would come out to play, but since even the knot is already out, I’ll just go over the basic idea.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurama gave a soft lick from the underside of his sheath to all the way over his furry balls, almost reaching his backdoor. Then, slowly the intensity of his licks increased, putting more and more pressure on the areas his tongue touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hmmm.” </b>
  <span>The bijuu purred as he almost looked like a cat giving his balls an intense grooming. If it wasn’t already, one thing was clear to Naruto: His master liked it rough. The boy was entranced by his master’s display. So entranced in fact, that he subconsciously started licking his ball gag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurama’s cock started leaking vast amounts of pre from the stimulation. The orange fur on his stomach got drenched in the stuff. The fox did not seem to mind. In fact…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ah that was very nice. You better be watching and learning, kit, because this is basically a masterclass on how to pleasure the great kyuubi no kitsune. Now in case you somehow haven’t noticed before:  As you can see by the amount of pre, my balls are </b>
  <b>
    <em>very </em>
  </b>
  <b>productive. That is a good thing, because I love precum.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if to demonstrate his point, Kurama scooped up a good amount of fox pre with his tongue. Instead of swallowing the stuff, he licked his black vulpine lips, covering them in a thick layer of his precum. This made sure that every time his tongue touched his lips, he would get a quick taste of his own pre as well. Meanwhile, Naruto could do nothing but watch as his master tasted what he himself craved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“By this time, my shaft would be out of my sheath and the real fun can begin...” </b>
  <span>Kurama said before grinning. Oh he knew what was to come. Once again, he reached for his cock with his head. This time however, the fox opened his maw and took the tip of his canine cock inside. He closed his precum covered lips around it. Slowly, to tease Naruto, he moved his head down along the shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If somehow Kurama’s foxhood was not slick enough yet, then the layer of pre on his lips would make sure it was. Inch after inch of his maleness disappeared in his muzzle. The only sounds that could be heard was the slight purr coming from the bijuu’s throat, and the sound of two slippery surfaces sliding along each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Kurama reached the start of his knot, he would agonizingly slowly back up again. Every bit of pink-red flesh that got exposed was shiny due to the excessive amount of bijuu pre that got left behind. With a loud smack, Kurama fully removed his cock from his muzzle once he got to the tip again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yum I almost forgot how good I tasted. I have to commend you for taking me so deep, because my dick already entered </b>
  <b>
    <em>my </em>
  </b>
  <b>throat a little. As fun as that was, let’s up the ante a little, shall we?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly this time, Kurama deepthroated himself once more. Now, instead of slowly retreating his muzzle again, the fox pulled his hips back slowly. His kept his head in place, so more and more of his shaft left his muzzle. When his vulpine member was almost completely removed, he waited a bit...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one quick and hard motion Kurama thrust his cock back into his muzzle. His cock spurted a load of pre in his throat when it was all the way in. Then Kurama repeated. Slow withdrawal, followed by a hard shove of his hips. Every time his shaft entered his mouth, Kurama released more pre. Eventually causing it to sloppily leak from his muzzle. Naruto could only moan in arousal and frustration. At this point he was so desperate he was dry humping the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That is the stuff!” </b>
  <span>Kurama eventually said after stopping assaulting his own muzzle. </span>
  <b>“By this point, my partly swollen knot would have usually come out as well. I take that as a cue for my next and last trick.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurama seemed even a little excited at the prospect of what was to come, judging by the big and wavy motions of his nine tails. The kitsune stood up on all fours again. His member was still hard enough to overcome gravity and bobbed against his furry stomach. Suddenly, the fox started glowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto had to close his eyes as the brightness became too much to directly look into. When the brightness subsided he opened his eyes and was met with a sight he could only conjure up in his dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning down at him were two copies of his master! The new one was a darker shade of orange compared to the original, but otherwise identical: The same red slitted eyes, black fur around his eyes and inside his ears, black lips, large canine cock between his legs, and a large sack housing his foxy cum factories. Naruto was only able to stare dumbly for what felt like the hundredth time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What is the matter, kit?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Seeing double?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Kuramas grinned at their joke before becoming serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Now listen up kit. We are one and the same Kurama. Almost like your shadow clones, but still more connected. Every sensation one of us feels, is shared with the other. Got that? I hope so because we are going to continue now.” </b>
  <span>The original then nodded knowingly to the copy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious that they - or he? - had done this before. Without further communication, the darker kitsune lowered his front a bit and opened his mouth wide. In one swift movement the lighter Kurama stood up on his hind legs and mounted the waiting muzzle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning the original started humping the darker Kurama. Hard. From his harsh movements it was obvious that his solo activities from a minute ago got him quite pent up. The sound of light Kurama’s canine tip attacking the other fox’ throat only aroused the both of them more. Dark Kurama’s cock was twitching underneath his belly. Strands of pent up fresh kitsune pre shot from the tip all over his underside and of course the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*pant* </em>
  </b>
  <b>“I’m getting close!” </b>
  <b>
    <em>*pant* </em>
  </b>
  <span>His thrusts became more frantic as the pleasure of basically his own muzzle around his cock was building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark Kurama knew what to do. With three of his tails he started playing with light Kurama’s balls. Tickling them and stimulating them even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“OOHHH that’s it!”</b>
</p>
<p><b><em>“Knot my muzzle good, you mutt!”</em></b> <span>Dark Kurama demanded through their mental link.</span></p>
<p>
  <b>“As you wish!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a hard thrust from light Kurama, and dark Kurama widening his muzzle as wide as possible, the fat and fully swollen knot breached dark Kurama’s eager muzzle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“AHH drink my cum, pup!”</b>
  <span> Kurama shouted as he came. Massive amounts of vulpine cum erupted into dark Kurama’s throat. The latter quickly closed his lips behind his counterpart’s knot, fully taking the climaxing member in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since their feelings were connected, light Kurama was not the only one who came. Naruto saw the darker kitsune suddenly shooting thick ropes of fox spunk from his untouched member. Did I mention that Naruto was drooling? Well, he was now drooling from his mouth and once again leaked pre from his cage. The display in front of him made him painfully aware once more of his inability to become erect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The foxes kept cumming for a while longer. Naruto was sure that he could fill a kiddie pool with the amount of seed released by even one fox. Eventually though, all ammo was exhausted. Dark Kurama’s visible cock slowly lost its battle to gravity and hung down between his hind legs, still hard with a swollen knot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay let’s untie in three, two, one...” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said finally, having dumped all his kitsune seed in his counterpart. Both foxes pulled back when the countdown finished. They could feel the massive vulpine tool slide free from dark Kurama’s throat. Dark Kurama coughed as soon as the cock was fully out, spitting a leftover bit of cum on the ground in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well wasn’t that nice?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t try to sweet talk yourself and get on with it.” </b>
  <span>Dark Kurama replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s nose started bleeding a little when he then saw the darker fox turn around and raise his nine majestic tails. They revealed an apparently-soon-to-be-ruined opening as light Kurama stepped forward and gave it a hard lick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Khehe, it’s like you know me.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama replied smugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>To be continued...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy part 5! I had the text for dark Kurama colored a bit differently, but ao3 does not allow a different font color afaik. Hopefully you can still follow the dialogue well. If not, please let me know ^^. You can also download a pdf from my furaffinity (same username) if you want the proper text color.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Previously:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Well wasn’t that nice?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Don’t try to sweet talk yourself and get on with it.” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Kurama replied.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto’s nose started bleeding a little when he then saw the darker fox turn around and raise his nine majestic tails. They revealed an apparently-soon-to-be-ruined opening as light Kurama stepped forward and gave it a hard lick.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Khehe, it’s like you know me.” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Light Kurama replied smugly.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Light Kurama roughly licked his counterpart’s sphincter some more. Sharing each other’s senses came with the perks of knowing exactly what feels good. The fox dragged his tongue hard over the ring in circles. Eventually, just the licking was not enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lighter fox inserted his large tongue all the way into the opening in front of him in one motion. He had to open his maw wide to make sure he could get as deep as possible. The tongue reached just a bit less far than his cock would, without knotting. Still, that was more than deep enough to reach the prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fox used his tongue to apply the perfect amount of pressure to the darker fox’ pleasure spot. Both Kurama’s were already hard again. With every thrust of light Kurama’s tongue, they both would leak some pre from their tips.</span>
</p>
<p><b><em>“Let me help you a bit.”</em></b> <span>Dark Kurama said mentally. He used his tails to push the back of his counterpart’s head. As a result, the tongue inside him could reach even deeper.</span></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“That’s how we like it!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“You know it! Wait, I can taste my cum here. We didn’t do anal yet, did we?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hey you’re right! I can taste it too!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Lemme pull back.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their short mental exchange, light kurama started retreating his tongue. When his tongue left the anal cavern a strand of cum could be seen connecting them. Dark Kurama looked back and saw this as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, that has never happened before. You came so much in my mouth that it has already reached my ass!” </b>
  <span>The dark fox grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What can I say? Dominating the kit gets me going.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama responded as he nodded towards Naruto, who was trying to stop his nosebleed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HMPHMMM.” Came the unintelligible noise from the gagged kit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“In due time, dear kit. I’m not finished yet.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Let’s give the kit a grand finale. I’m itching for more cum in my rear.” </b>
  <span>Dark Kurama said as he wagged his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well if you put it like that… Get in position!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark Kurama once again lifted his tails to give easy access. A bead of cum escaped his freshly prepped hole and dripped down his balls. The other fox saw this and took advantage. He licked his counterpart’s balls and traced the cum path back to the wide open hole with his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Lemme stuff that for you so you stop leaking.” </b>
  <span>He said. With what seemed to be practiced movements, the light fox pushed off the ground with his fore paws. Two steps forward and light Kurama was hip to hip with the darker fox. His cock fit neatly in between the other’s ass cheeks, like a hotdog in a bun. Immediately he started humping, trying to find his target with his stiff fox cock… And it did not take long to find said target. Without time to waste, he shoved all of his long vulpine shaft inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“OH that’s it! Come on, breed us good!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that is exactly what light Kurama did. His thrusts were not quick, but long and hard. Every time his knot kissed the darker fox’ opening, a loud and wet slap could be heard. With every thrust the bottom kitsune’s cock twitched from the stimulation of his prostate, releasing a good amount of pre each time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since both Kurama’s could feel everything, they did not have as much staying power as usual. Every time light Kurama rammed his member inside, it felt as if he himself got penetrated. This abundance of stimulation quickly drove them close to climaxing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Tell me you want my knot!” </b>
  <span>The dominant vulpine demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I want you to knot me and pump me full of cum. I want you to empty your balls in me.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The submissive fox started using his tails to help his counterpart thrust even harder by wrapping them around the other’s waist. Meanwhile he got bit in the shoulder, which allowed the mounting kyuubi to hump harder still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very next thrust was hard enough to considerably widen dark Kurama’s opening to make room for the first bit of the knot. Instead of retreating and trying to slam the knot in again, they kept pushing. Slowly, dark Kurama’s ass widened more and more, taking as much of the intruding knot inside, until…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*POP*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light Kurama’s knot got completely swallowed by the hole he was stuffing. As per the other fox’ request, massive amounts of cum started spurting inside. At the same time, dark Kurama seemed to come out of nowhere again to Naruto’s eyes. He saw how the dark fox came all over the ground beneath him, and his underside and front paws got covered in spunk too. Naruto kept staring at the climaxing member and noticed that the mounted fox’ belly started to expand a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“There ya go. Fresh kitsune cum to fill your belly.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said as he was still humping with his knot lodged firmly inside his counterpart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“KHEHE YES! I can feel myself swelling up a bit! Keep going, keep going!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the lighter kyuubi did exactly that. For a while he kept his small humping movements going, all the while still unleashing his spunk inside. Dark Kurama started looking pregnant due to the amount of cum his belly had to house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Whew, it really feels like my balls are empty after coming so much. Ready to untie?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hold on a second, if you untie your cum will spurt out my ass like a jet. I can feel that the pressure is immense. The only reason that it’s not leaking out is because your knot is so big. I believe it to be a waste if we just let it out on the floor.” </b>
  <span>Dark Kurama responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Okay you clearly have something in mind, what is it?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Light Kurama queried mentally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Khe, you know me so well. My idea is that...” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The still knotted fox started explaining his idea mentally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Ohohoh I’d love to see that. Let’s start then.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>He grinned and started pulling his stuck cock backwards. The knot pulled on dark Kurama’s sphincter and forced it to stretch once more. As he pulled his hips back, he quickly materialized a butt plug in his hand. With a wet pop they untied and immediately light Kurama shoved the plug inside, making sure that no cum was wasted and stayed inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto could only watch as the two kitsunes had their way with each other. He tried very hard not to think of what was happening in front of him, but he just could not stop looking. His inability to get erect was still frustrating him to no end, as was his inability to participate in the activities of his master.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oi, kit!” </b>
  <span>Kurama said, acknowledging Naruto’s presence for the first time in a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, master?” Naruto replied instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Do you want me to remove that leash and cage for you?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please master, I’ll do anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Khehe good, you still know your place.” </b>
  <span>Kurama grinned devilishly. </span>
  <b>“You see, my counterpart here leaked a lot of precious cum on the ground and on himself. Why don’t you come over here and lap it up while I inspect your new appearance some more?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a snap of light Kurama’s fingers the pole and leash disappeared from the mindscape. Without any time to waste, Naruto bolted towards the puddle of cum beneath the darker kitsune. Without hesitation Naruto started licking as much cum of the ground as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No no, kit. Start by licking my fur clean. I want all the cum gone when you’re done. Here, start with this.” </b>
  <span>The dark and cum covered kitsune lifted one of his front paws in front of Naruto’s muzzle. The kit eagerly lapped at the limb in front of him, making sure that he cleaned the cum out of every nook and cranny. </span>
  <b>“Khehe, I can dig this cleaning service.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“My, my, aren’t we an eager little kit.” </b>
  <span>Light kurama started with a smirk. </span>
  <b>“Let’s start the inspection by taking a closer look at your hind legs and paws.” </b>
  <span>While Naruto kept lapping up the cum, the light fox grabbed one of Naruto’s hind legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Look at that, perfectly fox-like. Or should I say me-like, khehe.” </b>
  <span>He noted as he traced over the suit’s contours with a finger. Whereas a normal fox would have paws and claws, Kurama himself had more humanoid feet and nails. However, he would never think of himself as more human than fox. Kurama had lost his respect for humans a while ago and wanted to be associated with them as little as possible. So Kurama has </span>
  <em>
    <span>paws </span>
  </em>
  <span>thank you very much, not hands and feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then traced his finger upwards over Naruto’s bum and towards the base of his nine tails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And look at these. Nine beautiful fox tails. I really outdid myself with this suit.” </b>
  <span>Kurama grinned as he stroked the tails one by one. That caused Naruto to purr out of reflex and leak a bit of pre from his cage. </span>
  <b>“Khehe purr for me, little kit. Looks like you’re developing proper instincts as well… And now </b>
  <b>
    <em>moan!</em>
  </b>
  <b>” </b>
  <span>Kurama ordered before suddenly penetrating Naruto’s ass with his tongue, making extra sure that he applies pressure to the kit’s prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHHH master, please. I can’t take it anymore with the cage on.” Naruto said as the cage started feeling even more constricting. Even hurting somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p><b>“We may do something about that soon enough. For now, I’m still not fully clean.”</b> <span>The dark fox replied. He put his now clean paw down on the ground and lifted the other in front of Naruto, indicating his next task.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The other fox that was currently tongue deep in Naruto’s ass withdrew said tongue and applied a few more hard licks to the rim. That earned him some more moans from the kit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Now, I - or should I say my cock - has already become acquainted with your muzzle, so I believe that to be in order. The last stop is right… HERE!” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said as he grabbed Naruto’s foxy balls with quite a bit of force, but not enough to crush them or cause injury. It did, however, earn him a startled yelp from Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hmm, these seem quite small compared to the rest of your body, kit. Even though I can tell that they are about to burst from the amount of cum that is desperate to be released. But have no fear, the size issue is something we can fix.” </b>
  <span>Kurama grinned evilly. </span>
  <b>“Tell me, kit, what would happen if I were to remove that chastity cage of yours?” </b>
  <span>He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would cum instantly, master. I would cum so much and so hard it would probably land about ten meters away.” Naruto replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Wonderful! Why don’t you stop cleaning him and wrap your muzzle around your cage.” </b>
  <span>Naruto quickly did as he was told and laid on his side to get better access. </span>
  <b>“Good kit, you seem to be listening much better.” </b>
  <span>Naruto blushed at the compliment. </span>
  <b>“Now here’s what’s going to happen: I’ll snap my fingers and instantly that cage will disappear.” </b>
  <span>Naruto’s tails wagged in excitement. </span>
  <b>“Then you will do as you said and cum hard, in your own throat at first. Then, while you are still cumming, I want you to paint your pretty little muzzle in your spunk. Is that clear?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto nodded. He could not wait to finally get rid of that cage. </span>
  <b>“Oh, I forgot to mention. I’ll be helping you a bit back here.” </b>
  <span>To make his point, the light fox inserted a digit in Naruto’s ass and applied some more pressure to the kit’s prostate. Naruto moaned around his cock, leaking some precum in his muzzle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*SNAP* </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurama snapped his fingers. Immediately the cage that was the source of frustration for Naruto disappeared. In an instant, Naruto’s cock became harder than it had ever been as it grew in his muzzle. It didn’t even take a second for Naruto’s member to reach its full size, and it stopped growing just before the tip reached his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the cum came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Naruto’s muzzle was not wrapped around his member as he came his cum probably would reach the ten meters, judging by the velocity at which the stuff crashed against his throat. The amount of semen was way too much for Naruto to swallow and quickly his muzzle started to overflow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s it kit! Let it all out!” </b>
  <span>Were Kurama’s encouraging words. Naruto could only answer with a yip and a moan. Kurama’s digit was still stimulating him as well, adding to the intensity of his orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto did not know how, but despite the most intense orgasm he ever had, he managed to remember his master’s words. He let go of his own cock and placed his head near the tip. The next spurt of cum hit him right between his eyes, before covering his entire foxy face in his own white seed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, light Kurama reached for the climaxing cock with his paw, the one that did not have a finger inside of Naruto. He squeezed hard, preventing anymore cum from being released.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh, master. What are you doing?” Naruto asked, clearly annoyed that his intense orgasm got interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, I need to check the quality of your fresh cum, kit. So hold on a second.” </b>
  <span>Kurama answered. Naruto watched as his master opened his maw and placed the tip on his tongue. Then, the fox gently released his grip until Naruto’s cock resumed cumming. A fresh and voluminous amount of cum shot from the tip and into Kurama’s mouth. Quickly Kurama squeezed Naruto’s cock tightly again, preventing more cum from flowing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurama withdrew and closed his muzzle before swirling the kit’s cum around in his mouth, making sure that he got a good taste of the kit’s seed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>Hmmm… It still tastes awfully human. We will have to do something about that.</em>
  </b>
  <b>” </b>
  <span>Kurama thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, master, please...” Naruto panted as Kurama’s grip still put his orgasm on hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh, I almost forgot… </b>
  <b>
    <em>sorry.</em>
  </b>
  <b>” </b>
  <span>Kurama apologized sarcastically before completely letting go of Naruto’s cock, whose orgasm quickly continued. Naruto made sure that as much of his vulpine looking head got covered in his cum, as per his master’s order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>Khe it seems you were right.</em>
  </b>
  <b>” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said mentally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Of course I’m right. The suit may have transformed his cock from that ugly human shape to vulpine, but it did not change his balls and cum.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The other fox replied. And it was true. The suit gave Naruto a vulpine penis with knot and all, even though the boy himself did not seem to realise that fact yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh well, that simply means that we have some kinky stuff to do. It’s a good thing that we kept that cum in you.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Light Kurama asked while smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yes, but this amount of cum is starting to get uncomfortable. Get the kit ready. He should be done orgasming by now.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked over to Naruto, who was laying on his back with his face absolutely soaked in cum. The cum was everywhere and he had to close his eyes because of that. He was still sporting a hard boner, but the cum flow seems to have stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Look at that, he is already in position. Khehe...”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Naruto was still blinded and laying on his back, the pregnant looking kitsune walked in his </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>direction until the fox stood above him, with their faces and cocks lined up. The dark fox licked the bit of cum from Naruto’s eyes so that he could open them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hello there, kit. It is my time to shine now. You see, there is a problem. Your cum still has a distinct </b>
  <b>
    <em>human-</em>
  </b>
  <b>like taste. That is unacceptable if you are walking around with nine tails. Also, your balls are embarrassingly small at the moment, which is unfitting of a male nine tailed kitsune.” </b>
  <span>Naruto blushed in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“But do not worry. I am here to fix that. Here, feel my belly for a second.” </b>
  <span>Naruto did as instructed. </span>
  <b>“You feel that? As you saw a bit ago, that is my counterpart’s cum in there. Good, potent, </b>
  <b>
    <em>vulpine </em>
  </b>
  <b>semen. I will be forcing a good potion of it in your balls, through your urethra. That will do the trick. Is that clear?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto gulped, but nodded nonetheless. He knew that it was going to happen whether he liked it or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Splendid, now here is what’s going to happen: Right now, there is a plug in my ass. My counterpart is going to remove that and immediately put your cock in as a replacement, knot and all. Then he is going to watch as your balls get filled by his cum, until they are an acceptable size. It will probably hurt like a bitch, but you will get over it.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay enough chit-chat. Let’s get the show started.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said impatiently as he walked behind his cum-filled counterpart. He grabbed the kit’s erection and pointed it upwards, where dark Kurama’s locked entrance was. Then, he reached for the plug that has kept the massive amounts of kyuubi cum from escaping so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ready, kit?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto silently nodded. Kurama could tell that he was a bit scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Aww don’t be afraid, little kit. Do it for me. It would make me very happy.” </b>
  <span>Kurama cooed. Those words helped Naruto relax a bit. Without further ado, light Kurama pulled the plug out and swiftly inserted Naruto’s vulpine shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“SIT, NOW!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said mentally to his counterpart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“On it! Literally, khehe.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>He snickered at his little joke, before he pressed his hips down and forced the kit’s knot inside. Very little cum got spilled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto felt two things in that moment. On one paw, he felt like he was in heaven. He was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>knotting </span>
  </em>
  <span>his master! On the other paw, he was afraid of what was to come. He could feel the immense pressure from all the cum inside his master pushing on his cock. The fact that he was looking at that giant belly full of cum did not help soothe his nerves either. How is that going to fit in his balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Good job, kit. Take a moment to relax before I start. You know, you are the very first creature on earth that has penetrated, let alone knotted, </b>
  <b>
    <em>the </em>
  </b>
  <b>kyuubi no kitsune. Well, aside from myself of course.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Very true! Plus, in a second you will be the first to have my cum in your balls as well!” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama added as he grabbed Naruto’s relatively small scrotum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That genuinely made Naruto happy. To be chosen by his master. Also, it sounded pretty hot when it is put like that. Naruto steeled his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m ready.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Khe, good. Try to keep that mindset, because here comes!” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the last words left the pregnant looking fox’ muzzle, he started squeezing like one would if he was taking a dump. The pressure quickly became too much and the cum inside him needed space to go. Upwards, towards his mouth, was not an option, because he applied force downwards where Naruto’s cock was. It could not really flow out of his ass either, because the exit was firmly blocked by Naruto’s knot. There was only one option for the semen to go…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto yelped as he felt the pressure increase. All of a sudden, the opening at the tip of his cock got forced open by the pressure. Immediately he could feel the cum that was inside his master rushing through his urethra. It did not hurt as much as one would think, after all fluid travels through the urethra all the time. The difference was that it never flows in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> direction. Until it reached his balls…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AAAGHH!” Naruto screamed. Having cum flowing in the wrong direction is one thing. It is a whole different story for said cum to force your testicles to expand. It was painful when he felt  like his balls were about to literally explode. Light Kurama, who still had Naruto’s sack in his paw, simply smiled when he felt his cum filling his kit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Khehe that’s it. Pump the kit full! And do not worry about anything breaking or tearing, kit. My chakra is making sure that will not happen. Not even </b>
  <b>
    <em>I </em>
  </b>
  <b>am that sadistic. Just hang in there for about a minute longer. Then your balls will be a size that is worthy of a nine tailed kitsune!” </b>
  <span>Kurama reassured Naruto as the kit’s balls were slowly expanding. That did not help ease the pain however. Naruto clenched his fist tightly to try and cope with the pain. Kurama noticed this and came up with something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Do you need something to squeeze to help with the pain?” </b>
  <span>Kurama asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please! Anything to help!” Naruto did not care. He’d take anything to help lessen the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I suppose you could squeeze this for a minute.” </b>
  <span>Kurama smirked as he moved over to sit on his haunches next to one of Naruto’s paws. He then opened Naruto’s fist and placed his sheath in the kit’s paw. Because all of the attention was on Naruto for the last while, Kurama’s cock had more than enough time to retreat to its furry home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Go on. I told you I like it rough. Squeeze that as hard as you need.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto did not need to be told twice and squeezed his master’s sheath as hard as he could. Instinctively, the fox started humping, not used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this much</span>
  </em>
  <span> tightness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’ll give it to you, kit. I did not expect you to be able to squeeze this hard. Not that I can complain, because it feels heavenly. It must really be hurting over there.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does! Just… speed it up or something! It’s not just expanding my balls, but I can feel it quickly filling up my bladder as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh my, that’s hot!”</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> “Oh my, that’s hot!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Both kitsunes thought in sync.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You know what, if you push my belly it’ll be over more quickly, but it will probably hurt more as well.” </b>
  <span>Dark Kurama offered. He was noticeably less full than before, but there was still an obvious bump. To feel how much Naruto’s scrotum has grown so far, he reached behind him with a paw and cupped the considerably enlarged balls before massaging them a little. Already he could feel that the kit’s balls had doubled in size. Naruto felt that the gentle kneading helped lessen the pain a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please master, just keep kneading like that while I push a bit.” For once, Kurama did as Naruto said and let the kit touch his belly once more. Naruto felt that the pressure on his cock was less than when they started, so increasing the pressure a bit more should be manageable. Plus, then the pain would be over sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto pushed dark Kurama’s belly a bit and immediately felt more cum entering his urethra. He grit his teeth and squeezed the other fox’ sheath a bit tighter as the pain increased as well. The latter action earned him a purr from his master. If he did not need to focus all his attention on his cock and balls, he would realise that he was no longer squeezing a sheath, but a rock-hard red fox shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You’re doing well, kit. I can feel that your jewels are almost big enough. Just a bit more.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh I can </b>
  <b>
    <em>*huff* </em>
  </b>
  <b>definitely confirm that he is doing well.” </b>
  <span>The lighter fox added, who was ferally humping his kit’s tightly squeezing paw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Naruto did not need to look to confirm that. He could easily feel that his balls were touching a much lower area of his inner thighs than usual. Besides that, he could feel his bladder being almost completely full. It felt like he just drank five liters of water, errrr… cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay kit, punch my belly as hard as you can to get the last bit of cum and you are done!” </b>
  <span>The knotted kitsune said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto did not want to wait any longer and did as the fox said. He pulled his fist back (the one that was not pleasuring the other fox), and punched the dark fox in the gut. Kurama was not a feared beast for nothing and did not even flinch. What did happen though, is that in one spurt Naruto could feel the last bit of cum entering his cock and enlarging his balls. That caused a last jolt of pain to shoot through his system and he squeezed his other paw extra hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, light Kurama was still furiously humping and receiving probably the best handjob ever. As Naruto punched his counterpart, he thrust extra hard and even “knotted” the kit’s paw just as Naruto clenched his paw. This caused Naruto to unintentionally squeeze his master’s knot hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto was panting as he felt the intense pain subside slowly. He was relieved. It was over. However...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh yes!” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama yipped as he climaxed once more. His cum shot straight towards Naruto’s still cum-covered face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“AH!” </b>
  <span>Dark Kurama yipped simultaneously, also starting an orgasm due to the link he had with the other fox. Since he was pretty much sitting on Naruto’s cock, his own member was pointing straight towards the kit’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah!” Naruto yelped, startled by the semen that suddenly assaulted him from the side and his front. Luckily for Naruto, it did not take long for the Kuramas’ climaxes to stop, because this was certainly not their first orgasm in a short time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Whew that was unexpected. Sorry kit, but you squeezing like that felt </b>
  <b>
    <em>divine.</em>
  </b>
  <b>” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even care. I’m just glad that the pain is over. Can I see the result?” Naruto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Of course. I would be lying if I said I was not curious myself. Let me untie us.” </b>
  <span>The dark fox said as he started lifting his hips. With a wet pop Naruto’s knot slipped out, followed by his shaft. In the process, some left over cum leaked out and drenched Naruto’s groin area in Kurama’s spunk. Naruto moaned in pleasure as he untied for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oi kit, do you mind giving me my cock back? Then we can take a look.” </b>
  <span>The other fox asked with a sweatdrop. Not realising that he was still holding his master’s knot, Naruto quickly released it as if it was a million degrees and pulled his arm back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hehe, sorry master...” Naruto said sheepishly. Kurama gave him an unimpressed look and then directed his gaze towards Naruto’s newly sized balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well would you look at that, much better. My finest creation, if I say so myself. Something worthy enough to be called the balls of a nine tailed kitsune.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said. Then Naruto took a look. His balls were about three times their previous size, and relatively speaking almost the same size as Kurama’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Maybe I’ll have a little taste tomorrow to check if everything is in order.” </b>
  <span>Kurama licked his lips. </span>
  <b>“But for now, there is one more thing...”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that?” Naruto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, since you were such a good little kit in the end and even gave me the best handjob I’ve ever had, I’ll let you choose.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Choose? Choose what?” Kurama smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, I believe that your bladder is full of my cum now as well, isn’t it? You probably feel like you need to pee because of that. I will reward you and let you choose where you want to dump my precious cum. You can choose anything, even something like my muzzle or ass. You have my word.” </b>
  <span>Kurama explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto did indeed feel like he desperately had to relieve himself. He did not need to think long about an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, master. I think I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>where I want this cum to go...” Before he finished his sentence, a realisation dawned upon him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a second… I HAVE A KNOT???”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Kurama’s laughed audibly at their stupid kit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>TO BE CONTINUED...</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Previously: </em>
</p><p><b> <em>“Well, I believe that your bladder is full of my cum now as well, isn’t it? You probably feel like you need to pee because of that. I will reward you and let you choose where you want to dump my precious cum. You can choose anything, even something like my muzzle or ass. You have my word.” </em> </b> <em> Kurama explained. </em></p><p>
  <em> Naruto did indeed feel like he desperately had to relieve himself. He did not need to think long about an answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, master. I think I know exactly where I want this cum to go...” Before he finished his sentence, a realisation dawned upon him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait a second… I HAVE A KNOT???” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Both Kurama’s laughed audibly at their stupid kit.  </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Hehe let’s come back to that later. I really need to pee now...” Naruto sheepishly said as he stood on all fours.</p><p><b>“Well you just said you knew exactly where to dump that cum in your bladder. Where’ll it be?” </b>Light Kurama asked, walking slow circles around Naruto’s foxy and latexy body. When he got to Naruto’s behind he gave a playful lick over his new properly-sized balls, earning him a shudder from the kit.</p><p>“I kind of want it to return to where it came from...” Naruto eventually said. Kurama narrowed his eyes suspiciously.</p><p><b>“Explain.” </b>He commanded.</p><p>“I mean-uhhh, like, back in your balls, master. Like, how you made my balls bigger... ” Naruto said as a blush somehow appeared on his face.</p><p><b>“So let me get this straight. You want to piss in my cock?” </b>Kurama asked, still looking suspiciously at Naruto.</p><p>*<em> nod </em> * * <em> nod </em>*</p><p><b>“BWAHAHAHA it looks like my little kit’s balls did not just grow physically! Look at you, asking the mightiest of bijuus if you can piss in their junk.” </b>Kurama ridiculed Naruto’s request. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, knowing he must have said something wrong to get such a reaction. Kurama started tearing up in laughter.</p><p><b>“And here I thought I was the kinky kitsune. Very well, I accept.” </b>The light fox then said flatly.</p><p>“Huh?” Was Naruto’s smart reply, confused by the sudden change in demeanor.</p><p><b>“Well I did say you have my word, and I intend to keep it.” </b>Kurama moved to sit in front of Naruto, putting his balls and cock on display for Naruto once more.</p><p><b>“Besides, we have just the thing.” </b>Dark Kurama added as he sat next to his counterpart. Dark Kurama snapped his fingers and a hollow tube appeared in his paw. It basically looked like a flexible transparent straw. Naruto’s blush intensified.</p><p>“Uhmm… What do you mean? What is that?” Naruto asked.</p><p><b>“Well, it will make it easier for you to return all the cum in your belly to its creator.” </b>Dark Kurama replied.</p><p><b>“I’m ready, just show him.” </b>The foxes grinned. Without further ado dark Kurama pumped the tube he was holding in his own ass a couple of times. The tube was not very wide, so he barely felt it.</p><p><b>“There, that should have lubed it up enough. You really came a lot in me. Even after filling the kit’s balls there is still quite some cum in my ass.” </b>Dark Kurama noted. He then grabbed the light fox’ cock and checked that Naruto was watching. Which he was. Intently. The fox then brought his other paw, the one with the lubed-up tube, over to the cock tip.</p><p>Dark Kurama squeezed his counterpart’s cock tightly to make the opening widen. Slowly, he started inserting the tube in the tapered tip. The tube fit perfectly.</p><p><b>“Ooohh that’s a new one.” </b> Light Kurama commented on feeling a tube being shoved down his urethra for the first time. <b>“Go deeper, I need more!” </b>He commanded.</p><p><b>“NGH I can feel it too, don’t worry!” </b>Dark Kurama replied, making clear that he still shared the sense of touch with his counterpart. Inch after inch of tube disappeared in the vulpine shaft. The sensation Kurama got was strange, yet intoxicating. Naruto watched in fascination as he saw his master’s cock swallowing the straw.</p><p>Dark Kurama made sure that the tube went down the ejaculatory duct so it would end up in his balls. Eventually Kurama felt the tube reaching his balls and stopped pushing the thing inside. About ten centimeters of the tube was still outside. The end widened in a cone shape  to make sure that Naruto could aim properly. </p><p>
  <b>“Whew we really should have done that before sometime. This feels nice already and we haven’t even really started!” </b>
</p><p>*<em> WHA! </em>*</p><p>Naruto yipped as he was suddenly pushed on his back by dark Kurama.</p><p><b>“Sorry kit, but this makes things a bit easier for lighty over there.” </b>Dark Kurama explained his sudden action before nodding in the other fox’ direction.</p><p><b>“Speaking of lighty, come over here and sit on his chest, would you? I cannot wait!” </b>The lighter fox agreed, stood up and walked over to Naruto. Naruto saw the bit of the tube poking out from his master’s tip as the cock swayed from left to right a little while the kitsune made his way over to him.</p><p>Since Naruto was laying on his back, his cock pointed towards his head. Light Kurama sat his bottom down on Naruto’s chest lightly with his back towards said kit’s head as well. This made their vulpine members point towards each other. Naruto could not see much of the action, since he was looking right at his master’s back and nine glorious tails.</p><p><b>“Khehehe I must say I am quite eager as well. Are you ready, kit? Ready to fill your master’s balls with his own cum?” </b>Kurama teased as he grabbed the end of the tube extending from his cock hole with one paw and Naruto’s vulpine cock with the other. He inserted Naruto’s tapered tip into the end of the tube, making sure the tube’s opening was sealed.</p><p>“Yes master!” Naruto said as he felt his cock being put into position. “Can I start?”</p><p><b>“Yes, and don’t hold back! I want to feel my cum rushing the other way for once!” </b>Kurama demanded.</p><p>“Here comes!” Naruto warned as he stopped holding back. At once, both Kuramas saw a torrent of their cum rushing from their kit’s cock and into the tube. Kurama strangely did not feel much as he saw it enter his own cock. He did feel his urethra getting warmer as the warm cum flowed through the tube. He felt his own liquid go deeper and deeper inside him, until…</p><p><b>“AAHHHHH!!” </b><b>“WHOOAAAA!!”</b> Both Kuramas roared as their own cum once again met with their epididymis (where sperm is stored). They have never felt that before. The feeling of cum entering their balls instead of exiting was exotic.</p><p>“Does it feel good, master?” Naruto asked.</p><p><b>“Keep going, kit! I can feel my balls expanding and it feels GOOD. I need MORE!” </b>Was Kurama's clear answer.</p><p>“I still have a lot more in me!” Naruto replied.</p><p><b>“Khehehe,” </b> Kurama chuckled evilly <b>“Well then GIVE IT TO ME!” </b>Kurama shouted as he pushed with his paws hard on Naruto’s bladder.</p><p>“AAHH” Naruto yelled. Not out of pain, but surprise. The effect was instant. The pressure of the fluid leaving Naruto’s cock was increased massively by Kurama’s actions, and so it also entered Kurama’s foxhood faster. In fact, Kurama <em> saw </em>his balls increase in size as he pushed down.</p><p><b>“AHH, yes! Give me my kitsune spunk back!” </b>Kurama moaned as he saw his old cum rejoining him. After his little stunt, though, he quickly felt the pressure decrease.</p><p>“Sorry master, but I think that is all. That was intense… Almost as intense as being on the receiving end.”</p><p><b>“It’s okay, kit. You have done very well.” </b>At this point, Naruto’s bladder was completely empty.</p><p><b>“Khehe I have to agree. That was something else! To watch and to feel!” </b> Dark Kurama chimed in. <b>“Now for the finale...” </b>The dark fox grinned as he removed Naruto’s cock from the end of the tube. The tube itself was still filled with cum, which just wouldn’t do in Kurama’s opinion. Light Kurama stood up from Naruto’s chest and Naruto himself also got on all fours. </p><p>“Finale?” Naruto questioned.</p><p><b>“Of course, we still need to get that tube out. But first we have to make sure that </b> <b> <em>all </em> </b> <b>the cum is inside.” </b>The dark fox explained as he crouched under his counterpart and took the bit of tube sticking out of the nearby vulpine cock in his mouth.</p><p><b>“Khehe I suppose this is the first time we give ourselves a literal blowjob!” </b> Light Kurama joked. <b>“Now blow me!” </b>Immediately the darker kitsune below him started blowing the air out of his lungs and into the tube. This resulted in the last bit of cum being dumped in the light fox’s balls. Light Kurama started purring as he felt his balls enlarging further. Meanwhile, Naruto wanted to participate a little and walked behind the fox.</p><p><b>“NGH?!” </b>Light Kurama reacted as he felt a tongue licking his swollen balls.</p><p>“I couldn’t just stand there and watch, could I?” Naruto explained.</p><p><b>“Keh I suppose not kit. Keep licking. It feels rather nice, like a massage.” </b>Kurama encouraged his kit, while the last bit of cum flowed out of the tube.</p><p><b>“There we go, all done!” </b>The dark fox declared.</p><p><b>“Good, now pull the tube out slowly. Kit, keep licking!” </b>Light Kurama ordered. The other two did as they were told. Dark Kurama bit down on the tube and started backing away slowly. It was easier to pull the tube out than it was to put it in, so it didn’t take long until the whole thing was removed.</p><p><b>“Whoa I have never seen a cock opening gaping like that!” </b>Dark Kurama exclaimed upon seeing the light fox’ wide cock hole.</p><p>
  <b>“Well I suppose that was inevitable. It’ll go back to normal after we rest some.”</b>
</p><p>Naruto decided to take a look as well and was just in time to see the widened opening. The kit whined a little as he saw his master finally lose his erection for the first time since Kurama was still in his gigantic size. On the other hand, it was still a sight to behold to see his master’s cock snuggling back into its furry sheath. Naruto was so focused that he did not even notice that he was getting flaccid himself as well.</p><p><b>“Khehe do not be too sad, kit. He’ll come back after we take a nap.” </b> Naruto’s tails wagged at that. <b>“Also, there is one last thing.” </b>Naruto tilted his head questioningly.</p><p><b>“You see, although that suit is already </b> <b> <em>much </em> </b> <b>better than your human body, it is still not the real thing.” </b>Naruto looked down in disappointment. He knew it was true.</p><p><b>“But I can fix that if you want.” </b>Naruto’s fake tails started wagging harder.</p><p>“Please do master! I want to be a real kitsune like you!” He said excitedly.</p><p>
  <b>“Very good, I counted on that. I just need to concentrate my chakra in you for a while, preferably while you are close to my body. So I was thinking I could fix you while you just rest for a bit. Now, since you well become an actual real kitsune, you will lose some tails, but at least they’ll be real. It’s up to you to get them back by becoming stronger, understood?”</b>
</p><p>“Of course, master!” Naruto yipped happily. He’s never felt this happy in his life.</p><p><b>“That’s what I wanted to hear, now excuse me while I get back to normal.” </b>With that said, light Kurama started growing back to his old size before laying on his side.</p><p><b>“‘I’ll dispel for now, otherwise I’d only be a distraction.” </b>Dark Kurama said as he walked up to Naruto and gave him a lick over his muzzle, earning him a sad whine from the kit.</p><p><b>“Aww don’t be sad, little kit. I’ll surely be back soon.” </b>The fox cooed, and in a poof he was gone.</p><p><b>“Now let’s continue.” </b> The giant fox said. <b>“As I said, you should get as close to me as possib-WHOA!?” </b>He did not pay attention to Naruto as he was speaking and a sudden feeling from his sheath caused him to stop mid sentence. He looked at his member and saw Naruto struggling to get in his sheath.</p><p><b>“BWAHAHA I suppose that’ll do, kit! I suppose you and my cock are starting to become inseparable.” </b>Kurama laughed as he helped Naruto get in by pulling his sheath back a bit to expose his tip. Naruto took this chance to lay down on his master’s foxhood before Kurama rolled his sheath back, covering Naruto with it like a blanket.</p><p>
  <b>“Now sleep tight, little one, while I make you a beautiful young kitsune.”</b>
</p><p>“Sleep well, master.” Naruto replied while sleepily closing his eyes. He was incredibly comfortable, surrounded by Kurama’s musk and touching the gigantic warm cock and sheath at the same time.</p><p><b> <em>‘Now let’s get to work.’ </em> </b>Kurama thought to himself as he too closed his eyes to focus better. The suit he gave Naruto already made his body the right shape. Now he concentrated on making the suit one with the kit, and changing the suit in actual skin with fur.</p><p>Kurama made a clear picture in his mind of what he wanted Naruto to look like. Naruto would probably have enough power for four tails right now. His fur would be like his own, but lighter and more yellow. Naruto’s eyes would be slitted like his, but that beautiful blue they already were. The fur around his eyes and up into his inner ears would be the same black as him. It was one of his most defining features that he wanted his kit to have.</p><p>The fox smirked as he thought of his kit’s naughty bits. He already gave Naruto’s balls a size up today. <b>‘</b> <b> <em>Khe, and wasn’t that fun?’</em> </b> He mused. With his balls, Naruto would have a cock to match: Large, but relatively a bit smaller than his. He couldn’t give his kit a larger cock than his own now, could he? Lastly, Naruto’s ass would be tight, but highly stretchable. He wanted the kit to feel as tight as a virgin whenever he’d penetrate the kit for the first time in a session, but near the end of said session, Naruto should be able to easily take his knot and then some.</p><p>Satisfied with the mental picture, Kurama started carefully shaping Naruto’s body like he wanted. He couldn’t wait to see his work…</p><p>
  <em> A couple of hours later </em>
</p><p><b>“Wakey, wakey, kit.” </b>Kurama said as he nuzzled the tiny snout hanging out of his sheath with his comparatively massive nose.</p><p>“Hhmmpgdontwannagetupyetmmhhmf” Naruto half consciously whispered.</p><p><b> <em>‘Keh, he looks kind of adorable like this.’ </em> </b> Kurama thought to himself before a devilish grin appeared on his muzzle. <b> <em>‘I know </em> </b> <b>just </b> <b> <em>how to wake him up, khehehe.’</em> </b></p><p>Kurama started thinking of everything he’s done to Naruto so far. That made him rather aroused again. Knowing that he’d be able to fuck another <em> real </em>kitsune beside himself for the first time real soon aroused him even more. His arousal quickly became apparent as Naruto’s “bed” started moving.</p><p><em> ‘Wha-What’s happening?’ </em>Naruto thought in his hazy state. He felt himself being moved from under the covers of his master’s sheath. It took a second for Naruto to realise that he took a nap on Kurama’s cock, which was currently growing.</p><p><b>“BWAHAHA my dumb little kit. Good morning </b> <b> <em>sunshine.</em> </b> <b>” </b>Kurama teased. This time, Naruto was awake enough to process his master’s words. Then, he remembered yesterday’s activities and if Naruto’s face was not covered in fur, you could see him start to blush.</p><p>“Wait a second!?” Naruto yelled as he looked at and touched every part of his body, including his four <em> real </em>tails. “Master, it worked!?”</p><p><b>“Of course, kit. I am not </b> <b> <em>the </em> </b> <b>kyuubi no kitsune for nothing.”</b>  Kurama answered with a proud smirk.</p><p>“Thank you so much, master! Could you ehm… shrink again so that I can hug you?”</p><p><b>“Well I can certainly do that first part...” </b> Kurama started shrinking again after putting Naruto on the ground. <b>“But I think I deserve something </b> <b> <em>more </em> </b> <b>than a simple hug, don’t you think?” </b> Kurama finished as he stood at an angle in front of Naruto, emphasising his now free and hard shaft. It looked obvious that his balls had a <em> lot </em>of spunk ready to go.</p><p>“Whatever you want, master!” Naruto yipped.</p><p><b>“Good, because today we will explore every bit of your new kitsune body.” </b>Kurama declared before he licked his black lips and a bead of precum dripped from his cock.</p><p>
  <b>To be continued...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you so much, master! Could you ehm… shrink again so that I can hug you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Well I can certainly do that first part...” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Kurama started shrinking again after putting Naruto on the ground. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“But I think I deserve something more than a simple hug, don’t you think?” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Kurama finished as he stood at an angle in front of Naruto, emphasising his now free and hard shaft. It looked obvious that his balls had a lot of spunk ready to go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever you want, master!” Naruto yipped.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Good, because today we will explore every bit of your new kitsunte body.” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Kurama declared before he licked his black lips and a bead of precum dripped from his cock.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to do first, master Kurama?” Naruto asked, gaze fixed on Kurama’s leaking foxhood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hmm… good question…” </b>
  <span>Kurama pondered. </span>
  <b>“AH! Lay on your back for me, kit.” </b>
  <span>He then said as an idea struck him. Naruto wagged his four tails and did what Kurama asked. He laid on his back with his head pointing towards his nine-tailed master, making him have to tilt his head backwards to see him. And when he did, he saw Kurama slowly make his way over to him. Kurama’s member and balls swayed hypnotizingly from left to right as he did so. Kurama kept walking until he stood with his head above Naruto’s. Kurama looked down, and Naruto looked up, meeting each other’s gaze. The nine-tailed kitsune extended his tongue and licked his kit’s nose playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HAHA master, stop! It tickles!” Naruto chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yes as it should. A kitsune’s nose is many times more sensitive. Anyway, let me check over </b>
  <b>
    <em>there</em>
  </b>
  <b>” </b>
  <span>Kurama nodded towards Naruto’s groin area, </span>
  <b>“while you can test your new </b>
  <b>
    <em>real </em>
  </b>
  <b>muzzle.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurama grinned and stepped further over Naruto until his nose was right above his kit’s sheath. He took a good whiff, taking in his kit’s new smell. </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘Ohh that smells wonderfully. Musky like a proper male kitsune!’. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, as Kurama stepped forwards, Naruto kept looking straight up and his blue slitted eyes traced the underside of his master’s body as it scrolled through his view. Eventually it stopped just before the good parts came into sight, which left Naruto wanting more. He tilted his head back a bit more and there it was, almost teasing him up there. There is no way he can reach his master’s cock when it is up that high!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master? Your body is too large. I can’t reach it.” Naruto whined as he tried to lift his head up as high as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Khehe I suppose you’re right. Let me sit down for you.” </b>
  <span>Kurama said as he moved forward a bit before lowering his romp suspiciously quickly to sit on his haunches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*SLAP*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You slapped me with your cock! You definitely did that on purpos-WHOA. You weren’t kidding when you said a kitsune’s nose is more sensitive...” Naruto yipped at first, but quickly forgot about his master’s little prank as he inhaled the potent musk. It was already heavy before, but now that Naruto smelled it with his new heightened senses, it became even more intoxicating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well what can I say? Being a kitsune and mischief go paw in paw. And hey look at that, it seems your nose is working just fine.” </b>
  <span>Kurama said as he noted his kit’s red member start to crawl out of its sheath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto noticed he was getting hard, but he did not care about that at the moment. His full attention was on trying to get Kurama’s massive tool in his maw. He still lacked the dexterity a naturally born vulpine would have, so it was quite a puzzle for him. His upside-down orientation did not make matters easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Kurama was about to take his kit’s real vulpine cock in his muzzle for the first time, he felt Naruto struggle with his member. So instead, Kurama looked down to his groin to check what the kit was doing. He chuckled when he saw Naruto comically trying to figure out how he could twist his head to fit it in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Khehe, adorable. Do you need some help over there, kit?” </b>
  <span>Kurama eventually asked. Even though it was hilarious to watch his kit like that, he did not want to wait too long. Naruto froze at his words before laying his head down on the ground in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I think I do...” Naruto reluctantly admitted.</span>
</p>
<p><b>“Okay, just tilt your head back fully and open as wide as possible.” </b><span>Kurama chuckled.</span> <span>Naruto did as his master said and saw him scoot back a bit. With one paw, Kurama oriented his cock parallel to the ground, just like Naruto’s waiting muzzle was. Naruto’s tails started wagging in overdrive as he saw his master’s cock slowly coming towards him.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto felt the tapered tip of Kurama’s rod touch his lips. Slowly and at a constant pace, Kurama’s foxhood started disappearing deeper in Naruto’s maw. He immediately tasted the precum that Kurama’s cock was coated in. When Naruto felt the tip reach his throat, he suppressed his gag reflex. His master’s shaft was still only halfway in and did not show any signs of stopping. The four-tailed fox purred in pleasure around the nine-tailed fox’ large member as he felt it breach his throat, much to the bigger fox’ delight. Kurama finally stopped when he felt Naruto’s lips touch his sheathed knot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Khehe I think a compliment is in order, kit. You took me all the way to the knot in one try and did not even struggle!” </b>
  <span>Naruto’s tails were still wagging as he heard his master’s praise. </span>
  <b>“Why don’t you suck on that for a while, see how much pre you can milk from me. In the meantime, I’ll have a little taste of kitsune myself.” </b>
  <span>Kurama said as he licked his lips in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurama bent forwards again and saw that Naruto’s vulpine shaft was fully out and rock hard. It must have really turned him on, not that he could blame him. Kurama took a good whiff once more and basked in delight for a moment. Finally, he stuck out his tongue and with it, he traced his kit’s cock from tip to sheath. He heard and felt Naruto moan at the contact. </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘Ohhh his moaning feels so good with my cock down his throat!’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>Kurama thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bigger kitsune kept licking the smaller one’s member for a couple more strokes. Eventually he was rewarded with a good bit of pre leaking from the kit’s tip. </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘khehe and I was just starting to get thirsty.’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>Kurama joked in his thoughts. He placed his lips around the leaking tip and started squeezing the shaft in a peristaltic motion with a paw. Naruto squirmed in pleasure as he felt his master squeezing out his precum, which he dropped right in Kurama’s waiting mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Hmmm, aren’t we a productive little kit?’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>Kurama thought as Naruto spurted a generous amount of pre in his mouth. The nine-tailed fox made sure to savour the taste of his kit’s pre, coating every part of his tongue in the stuff. </span>
  <b>‘</b>
  <b>
    <em>Absolutely delicious. I cannot wait to try his cum, so let’s start getting that out, khehe.</em>
  </b>
  <b>’ </b>
  <span>With that thought, Kurama started getting serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While his master was milking his precum, Naruto himself was enjoying his own serving of pre himself. Due to their activities before Naruto was turned into a kitsune, Kurama’s balls were still filled to the brim with cum ready to go. So it did not surprise the new kitsune that his master was leaking a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of pre in his throat. Not that Naruto minded. In fact, the more delicious juice he could get, the better!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, Naruto felt his master’s maw suddenly completely take his shaft inside. All the way up to his furry sheath. Kurama was rewarded with a thick jet of pre and moaned. Naruto was caught off-guard and moaned himself as he thrust his hips upwards into his master’s mouth. However, Kurama had something to say first and released Naruto’s cock from his maw, making Naruto whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Aww do not worry kit. I just wanted to say that I want you to thrust your cock in my mouth as hard as you can. And keep thrusting until you knot my muzzle, okay? I want to feel your cum shoot down my throat when you’re done.” </b>
  <span>Kurama explained his intentions. Naruto could not wait, as evidenced by the uncontrolled wagging of his tails. Kurama had a short funny thought that his kit may even tangle his tails if he kept that up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that said, Kurama once again took his kit’s foxhood all the way in his maw. Immediately Naruto started thrusting his hips upwards. Due to their size difference, the tip of Naruto’s cock fell just short of reaching Kurama’s throat at its deepest point. Naruto seemed desperate and started pumping his cock in and out Kurama’s muzzle as fast and hard as he could. With his uncontrolled thrusts, he accidentally booped his master’s nose with his balls a couple of times. Luckily, Kurama only found it amusing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Judging from his feral looking movements, Naruto seemed to be on cloud nine. And he was. The sensations his vulpine cock gave him were different, dare he say more intense, from what his human cock provided before. Because of that, it did not surprise both kitsune that Naruto did not have a lot of staying power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Khehe… It seems he’s getting close.’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>Kurama thought as he saw Naruto’s knot start to swell in its sheath. The nine-tailed kitsune of course knew exactly what his kit was feeling right now: Pure pleasure, and the intense desire to tie whatever it is that was pleasuring him. And Kurama </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>intended to let his kit tie his muzzle. He couldn’t wait to taste another kitsune’s seed for the first time. That thought made him subconsciously slowly roll his own hips back and forth a little, making him gently and unintentionally fuck his kit’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing no reason to wait any longer, Kurama got ready for Naruto’s next thrust. And when that thrust came, Kurama was quick to bop his head forward at the same time. With his vulpine lips, Kurama forced the sheath to roll back and took the swelling knot inside his maw. He made sure to close his lips tightly behind the knot to complete the tie. Naruto purred uncontrollably as he felt himself knot his master and his knot inflated to its full potential. Kurama felt Naruto’s tip breach his throat this time, and was eager for what he knew was coming.</span>
</p>
<p><b><em>‘Come one kit, unload your seed!’</em></b> <span>Kurama thought as he felt Naruto’s semen make its way towards the tip in his throat. Then… It burst free! Rope after rope of thick, potent spunk was shot into Kurama’s eager throat. The large fox made sure to keep massaging the member in his maw with his tongue in the hope to coax as much seed out of his kit as possible.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto felt waves of pleasure pulse through every fiber of his being as he released his own kitsune cum for the first time. He could not ask for more. He had his master’s cock halfway down his throat, and his own was tied to his master’s maw. He bucked his hips, trying to fit as much of his cock into Kurama’s mouth as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Just like I thought: Delicious kitsune kit cum! It is a pity he’s almost spent.’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>Kurama mused. He felt Naruto’s spurts of cum become more infrequent and less intense, but he had to give the kit credit. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>could not swallow it all down. He then untied himself a bit earlier than normal, because he wanted some cum to land in his mouth instead of directly in his throat. He would savour his kit’s release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto whined as his master opened his mouth a bit and let go of the knot. Naruto spurt one last rope of cum in Kurama’s muzzle before his master completely withdrew his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hhhhmmmm...” </b>
  <span>Kurama moaned as he made sure that every nook and cranny of his mouth got coated in Naruto’s semen. Naruto heard an audible gulp as Kurama finally swallowed. </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘That is so good, I have to do that again sometime.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Naruto was panting from his first orgasm as a kitsune. His cock laid fully exposed on his furry stomach, knot and all. Some leftover cum trickled down and formed a small puddle. His chest was still heaving from the intense pleasure, and with Kurama’s cock still lodged in his throat, he could only breathe through his nose. Speaking of Kurama’s cock…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Hold on, when did I start humping? I must really have gotten carried away...’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>Kurama thought as he noticed his hips were softly pumping his vulpine member in his kit’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Whoops, let me help you get some more air.” </b>
  <span>Kurama smiled as he slowly withdrew his tool from Naruto’s throat and mouth. Naruto felt the massive rocket leave a trail of pre behind inside him. With a loud pop the tapered tip was removed from Naruto’s black vulpine lips, leaving a strand of precum that connected them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*GASP*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto breathed in as much air as quickly as possible through his mouth and exhaled slowly, which calmed his respiration. Kurama now sat in lotus position in front of Naruto’s upended head, and looked down at him. The nine-tailed fox’ cock stood upright now that it had nothing holding it back. It looked absolutely primed and ready, reaching all the way up to Kurama’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, master. That was incredible.” The four-tailed kitsune said with a fucked-silly smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I noticed your enjoyment, kit.” </b>
  <span>Kurama smiled. </span>
  <b>“And your cum was exquisite! I think I’ll have myself another serving soon, but first...” </b>
  <span>The fox smirked </span>
  <b>“These overly full balls of mine need some release.” </b>
  <span>He said while grabbing his large balls to make his point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel full from all the precum you dumped down my throat already, how can they still be so full?” Naruto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Khehe, don’t underestimate me, kit. Now, I am going to shove this thing” </b>
  <span>Kurama replied as he pointed to his massive red shaft. </span>
  <b>“All the way up in your foxy ass. I’ll leave the ‘</b>
  <b>
    <em>how</em>
  </b>
  <b>’ up to you. Why don’t you start thinking about that while I prepare you?” </b>
  <span>The fox smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s member twitched in arousal at those words, already shooting a glob of pre on his furry chest. They both saw this and started laughing. </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘Bwahaha who knew that arousing him with merely words could be so entertaining?’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>Kurama licked up the fresh pre from Naruto’s chest and walked behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Alright, stand up so I can get started. And don’t forget to raise your tails!” </b>
  <span>Kurama said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto rolled back on all fours and presented his opening to his master, which made his cock dangle between his hind legs. Kurama sniffed and started licking Naruto’s pucker, gently at first. Naruto shuddered. Quickly, the nine-tailed fox’ licks became rougher and Naruto’s entrance became covered in kitsune saliva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurama placed the tip of his tongue on Naruto’s pucker and gently pushed in. The freshly applied saliva helped him enter. Naruto moaned as he felt his master’s tongue penetrate him. Due to the fact that Kurama is quite a bit bigger, even in his reduced size, Naruto could feel himself have to stretch. He shuddered at the thought that this was only Kurama’s tongue, let alone the fox’ waiting cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘He really is tight back here.’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>Kurama’s cock twitched </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘I can’t wait to feel his cavern around my cock.’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>He pressed his tongue in further, coating Naruto’s insides in his saliva too. At some point Kurama started thrusting his tongue in and out. With every thrust he made sure to stimulate his kit’s prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto thrust his hips back every time he felt his master’s tongue press in. He leaked pre whenever the tongue pushed against his prostate, which Kurama took advantage of. The nine-tailed kitsune held a paw right under Naruto’s tip to collect all the precum he was able to milk. Kurama stopped when the liquid in his paw started overflowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s a good thing your cum factories are so productive now. All this pre is going to come in very handy.” </b>
  <span>The fox said before looking at his own erection, noticing his own cock creating a sizable pool of pre below it. </span>
  <b>“Although… I suppose we could have simply used my pre if they weren’t.” </b>
  <span>He sheepishly added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Now, let’s try to stretch you as wide as possible.” </b>
  <span>Kurama said as he coated his fingers in Naruto’s pre. Once properly lubricated, he pressed one digit inside, making Naruto purr. Feeling that he could easily fit two fingers, he added another digit. With two fingers inside, he started slowly separating them like a pair of scissors, stretching Naruto’s sphincter. Naruto started moaning as his entrance was forcefully widened. It did not take long until Kurama deemed the kit ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“So kit, tell me, how do you want it?” </b>
  <span>Kurama said. He stepped over Naruto and licked his whiskered cheek gently. Naruto felt his master’s cock slide below his own, making his balls rest on Kurama’s slick member. Naruto let out an involuntary moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhmm… Could you sit down again, master?” Naruto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Very well.” </b>
  <span>Kurama proceeded to grab his kit before sitting down in lotus position again. He made sure to keep Naruto’s back firmly to his chest while he moved, making Naruto yelp by the unexpected action. </span>
  <b>“Now what?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto turned himself around, making himself face the bigger fox. It became apparent just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>much bigger Kurama was when Naruto pressed their knots together. Naruto’s was still hard and exposed, while Kurama’s was uninflated and in its sheath... </span>
  <em>
    <span>for now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The larger vulpine’s tip reached all the way up to Naruto’s midriff, dwarfing Naruto’s cock. They both noticed and got excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, what are you waiting for? I want to see my cock buried inside you, and hear you moan as I release my seed.” </b>
  <span>Kurama said. That was all the encouragement Naruto needed and he lifted his body, hugging Kurama’s body to make sure he did not fall over. He used a paw to align his master’s tip with his opening, and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AH!” Naruto yipped. “It feels even bigger than it looks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And you feel much tighter than before. NGH! It seems that the transformation did wonders. I made sure to make your ass highly stretchable, so don’t worry about tearing anything.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto nodded and moaned as he took Kurama deeper inside. About a quarter of the shaft was inside. His master was right! He did not feel much pain at all from being stretched so wide. Kurama grunted as he felt his kit slowly descent on his foxhood. It took all his self control to not thrust his shaft all the way in in one go, but that did not mean he could not increase the pace in another way. A smirk appeared on Kurama’s muzzle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oi kit, do me a favor and suck some pre from your cock. Make sure to leave it in your mouth.” </b>
  <span>Kurama said. Naruto nodded and bent his head towards his tip, before placing his lips around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Whoa my body is so much more flexible now!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naruto thought as he noticed he could take his member much deeper down his mouth than just the tip. Which he took advantage of. Kurama looked down and saw Naruto suck himself off, which made him only more pent up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay kit, now look at me.” </b>
  <span>Kurama demanded. Naruto started looking up with his mouth full of his own pre. Before he even finished his movement, Kurama pressed their lips together!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moaned in each other’s maw as Kurama forced Naruto’s lips apart with his tongue. As soon as he could, he pressed his tongue inside his kit’s mouth to taste the precum in there. Naruto got so distracted by his master’s kiss, that he forgot he was impaling himself on the larger fox’ member. That is exactly what Kurama wanted. Kurama deepened the kiss, pressing his muzzle down with more vigour. The added force caused Naruto to slide down the ninetails’ shaft. Naruto moaned as he felt his insides being spread apart, and Kurama was not stopping until he sat on the knot. The gigantic kitsune cock reached so deep, that Naruto could almost feel it in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurama grunted in delight when he managed to push his kit all the way down onto his sheathed knot. The fox felt said knot start to inflate. </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘HUH? My knot is already growing?’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>Kurama finally broke the kiss and looked into his kit’s eyes. The look Naruto gave him was one of pure submission. Kurama could probably make Naruto do anything at this point. He brought his muzzle to the kit’s ears and whispered one clear single command. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Ride me.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto immediately started bouncing on his master’s knot. It became clear that he’d be able to stretch enough to fit the knot, even though the knot was massive. The young kitsune yipped every time he bottomed out and let his tongue hang out his muzzle in pleasure. Naruto’s own cock was stuck between his and Kurama’s belly fur. When Naruto went up, he’d be simultaneously humping Kurama’s abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Every time his shaft got fully buried, Kurama could see a slight outline of his member in the kit’s belly. He felt his knot inflate more at that sight and his sheath rolled back, finally exposing his knot. </span><b><em>‘NGH I have to...’ </em></b><span>He thought as he began to pant.</span> <span>Kurama took advantage of his kit’s open maw and once more kissed him hard. As he pressed down from above, he thrust his hips upwards. Naruto moaned loud as he felt his sphincter being forced to widen even more by the intruding knot.</span></p>
<p>
  <b>“Take my seed!” </b>
  <span>Kurama roared as he felt his knot pop in, breaking the kiss once more. Naruto felt his ass tighten up behind his master’s knot before he </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>cum spurting inside him. The young kitsune moaned as he was being filled. Jets of potent kitsune spunk erupted straight into his stomach. Naruto was on the brink of release himself and whined as he needed his knot to be stimulated before he could enjoy his own orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AAHH! Master, I can’t cum! Please!” Naruto said. Kurama knew exactly what to do, and knowing he’d get to taste another load of his kit’s delicious cum, he wasted no time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“On it, kit!” </b>
  <span>Kurama bent his head down and took all of Naruto’s cock in his muzzle. He placed his lips behind the knot and pulled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AAHHH!” Naruto moaned as his second kitsune orgasm started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurama could not ask for more. He was knot deep inside his kit, still pumping massive amounts of semen in Naruto’s stomach. And with his overly full balls, he felt like he could keep going for a while. Adding to that, he once again helped himself to a serving of his kit’s delicious fox cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s orgasm stopped a lot quicker than Kurama’s. Kurama released the cock from his mouth and smacked his lips in delight, all the while still pumping his unloading member inside Naruto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s still going! My stomach feels full already!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naruto thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master, are you almost done? I don’t know how much more I can take.” Naruto eventually asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Khehe do you regret giving me back my cum now?” </b>
  <span>Kurama teased. </span>
  <b>“Don’t worry, I am almost finished.” </b>
  <span>And true to his words, Naruto felt the cum stop coming in not soon after. They both sighed happily as they came down from their intense mating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do we do now?” Naruto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Now? We wait until you decide how you want to take both of us.” </b>
  <span>Kurama replied mischievously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of-”</span>
</p>
<p><b>“Missed me, kit?”</b> <span>A darker nine-tailed fox said as he sneaked up to Naruto from behind, with precum leaking from his sheath.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes went wide as a blush appeared under his fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TO BE CONTINUED...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter I had already written. The next one will probably be done somewhere in may, so stay tuned ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Previously:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what do we do now?” Naruto asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Now? We wait until you decide how you want to take both of us.” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Kurama replied mischievously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Both of-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b><em>“Missed me, kit?”</em></b> <em><span>A darker nine-tailed fox said as he sneaked up to Naruto from behind, with precum leaking from his sheath.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto’s eyes went wide as a blush appeared under his fur.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Naruto turned his head and was greeted by the sight of a familiar dark orange kitsune. Dark Kurama was already so close that their noses would have touched, had the kitsune lowered his head a bit. Instead, Naruto looked directly at the leaking sheath of his darker master. He couldn’t help but start drooling already.</span>
</p><p><b>“Well something certainly caught your attention.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said when he saw drool dripping out of Naruto’s maw. </span><b>“I think your body has already decided for itself. That muzzle looks </b><b><em>very </em></b><b>empty and needy.” </b><span>He continued.</span></p><p>
  <b>“Oh it certainly does. There seems to be a distinct lack of vulpine cock in there. Don’t you agree, kit?” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please master! I want your vulpine cock in my throat and drink your cum.” Naruto replied. As soon as Naruto uttered his last word, light Kurama - who was still knotted to Naruto - wrapped his arms around the smaller fox and leaned all the way back until he laid down, which made them lay stomach to stomach. Naruto felt his cock squeezed pleasantly by their bodies. He laid his maw flush on Kurama’s chest. His nose reached his master’s collarbone.</span>
</p><p><b>“Alright kit, open up and stick that tongue out.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said as he walked over to the pair of kitsune’s heads. Naruto quickly did exactly as told and opened his maw. </span><b>“Khehe look at that. If that is not the most perfect place to jam my cock in I don’t know what is.” </b><span>He flexed his flaccid cock above Naruto’s open mouth, causing precum to leak from his sheath’s opening onto Naruto’s tongue. Naruto purred at the taste.</span></p><p>
  <span>Even though Naruto laid on the lighter Kurama, dark Kurama still had to lower his hind a bit to align his sheath properly with Naruto’s waiting mouth. Naruto accepted his master’s leaky sheath happily in his muzzle, making sure to take it as deep as possible.</span>
</p><p><b>“Alright kit, I want you to suck on that until I cum. I want you to feel my cock getting erect in your mouth. I want you to feel it grow as it breaches your throat. I want you to moan as my knot inflates right in your muzzle. Got it?”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said.</span></p><p>
  <span>Those words made Naruto leak his own pre between his and light Kurama’s stomachs. Naruto could not reply with words, since his mouth was stuffed with furry sheath. So instead he hummed in approval and tried his best to nod, before using his tongue to try and coax out the sheathed vulpine member.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I am starting to feel a little bit left out down here.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama chimed in as he watched the action between Naruto and his counterpart. </span>
  <b>“I suppose I’ll help the kit a bit. I mean, there is a pair of balls and a lonely pucker hanging right above me after all.” </b>
  <span>He continued before softly licking one of the testicles.</span>
</p><p><b>“Oh that is great. Keep going, both of you! I can already feel my shaft escaping my sheath.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said. And Naruto could feel the kitsune was not lying. The growing vulpine member in his mouth forced his jaws to split further apart, and the tip did not even reach his throat yet! He did not complain though, quite the opposite. More of his master’s cock in his mouth meant that the taste of male kitsune only got more intense.</span></p><p>
  <b>“Hmmm tasty fox balls.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said as he smacked his lips in delight. </span>
  <b>“You know, me and my darker self - whose cock you are enjoying - don’t share our senses this time. So in short, you are going to have to work twice as hard to get both of us to cum.” </b>
  <span>He then explained.</span>
</p><p><b>“Quite right. Though seeing how eager he is, I don’t think any of us will be blue-balled this time.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said with a grin. </span><b>“By the way, other me, that tongue of yours would feel lovely in my ass right now. Would you mind?”</b> <span>He then asked his counterpart politely.</span></p><p>
  <b>“But of course! I cannot leave myself hanging, now, can I?” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama replied with a grin. He tilted his head back a little more and stuck out his tongue until it touched the darker fox’ pucker. Upon contact he started roughly licking the entrance. The sounds of the wet tongue and the wettening rim clashing filled the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto heard the sex talk and sounds, making his lust increase further. Like his lighter master - who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>firmly knotted him - he started to be a bit more rough with his tongue. Every time he licked, he made sure to press his tongue harder down on the foxhood in his mouth than before. Not only that, but he increased the pace of his licking to match that of light Kurama’s. Dark Kurama seemed to notice this and purred happily at the change. He felt his tip nearly reach the start of Naruto’s throat, and flexed his cock again to dump a jet of pre in there.</span>
</p><p><b>“Ohhh that’s it kit. You seem to be learning well. Keep it up and I’ll have your pretty muzzle knotted in no time!”</b> <span>Dark Kurama complimented.</span></p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, light Kurama felt it was time to stop the licking and start going for something else. He knew his kit loved precum, and one way to give him the stuff was by milking his counterpart’s prostate. And so light Kurama did not go for another hard lick, but instead pushed his tongue into the opening he had been licking.</span>
</p><p><b>“Ahh yes! That is what I was waiting for. Now push that tongue in deep!”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said.</span></p><p>
  <span>Light Kurama complied and properly impaled his counterpart on his tongue, earning him another moan from his darker self. He felt around with his tongue for a second and quickly found the metaphorical pearl he was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Good, now milk me!” </b>
  <span>Dark Kurama demanded as he moaned. And just like light Kurama was roughly licking his counterpart’s pucker before, he started licking the prostate with as much force as he could. The reaction was instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto felt jets of pent up precum shooting down his throat before the tip it came from itself breached his throat. At a steady rate, dark Kurama’s cock started increasing in size again. He felt the shaft growing down his throat, forcing his throat muscles to stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I hope he is nearly fully erect. At this rate he’ll reach my stomach!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naruto thought as he felt the tip creep deeper and deeper down his gullet. His stomach was still almost full of light Kurama’s cum, so there is no way he would be able to take another such load. Especially not since the vulpine member in his throat was shooting so much pre inside him already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Kurama could feel that his shaft was all but fully erect and tried to hump Naruto’s maw out of instinct. Not much happened since Naruto’s muzzle was already as close to him as it could get. It did, however, signal to Naruto that he was getting more lusty. Then, Naruto felt the cock finally stop growing.</span>
</p><p><b>“That was great, you two. Now kit, I want you to keep that muzzle right there and start using your tongue until I’ve knotted your muzzle. Then… well, you know what will come next, khehe.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said as he felt himself finally being fully erect.</span></p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing that, light Kurama finally retracted his tongue with a loud plop and licked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well I hope that helped.” </b>
  <span>He said.</span>
</p><p><b>“Oh you were great as always.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama replied. He snickered at basically complimenting himself.</span></p><p>
  <b>“My pleasure. Now, I think the kit’s ass has had ample time to recover.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Kurama noticed Naruto’s confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“That is right, kit. You didn’t think we were done with that pucker of yours, did you? Although I love having my cock knotted inside your warm passage, I can better use it to stretch you good for later. We have something fun planned for you, and you’ll want your opening to be as stretched as possible for that. Trust me.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto of course had no idea what this ‘fun’ activity was, but he was not one to talk back to his master. Well… it is not like he could at this moment anyway. Either way, if it involved his ass stretched wide and master Kurama, then he was not one to complain. In fact, he got very excited at the prospect, making him leak more pre between his and his lighter master’s bodies. Then, he felt the almost forgotten cock in his ass start to pull out.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“NGH oh you definitely want that ass stretched more.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said as he pulled hard to get his still knotted member out of Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH!” Naruto moaned as the knot was forcefully removed from his ass. The shaft itself stayed fully inside, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“AHH, so good! I can’t see it, but I believe there is a </b>
  <b>
    <em>lot </em>
  </b>
  <b>of my spunk leaking out right now.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said.</span>
</p><p><b>“Ohohoh there definitely is. I can see that you were very pent up after we filled your balls khehe.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said. Since he was looking down on the other two’s bottoms, he could see a waterfall of fox cum flow out of Naruto the moment the knot got removed. It made a mess of their fur, but that was the least of their concerns.</span></p><p>
  <b>“All that cum will certainly serve as a good lubricant. Oh that reminds me that I haven’t told the kit yet </b>
  <b>
    <em>how </em>
  </b>
  <b>I’ll be stretching him. Put bluntly, I will knot-fuck your ass until that cock in your muzzle has shot its load in your stomach.”</b>
  <span> Light Kurama said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fair enough,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naruto thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘That is not too ba-’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*SNAP* </em>
  </b>
  <span>Light Kurama snapped his fingers. Naruto felt nothing and raised another confused eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“That was a cock ring I put on myself to make sure I don’t come again. I would like to leave that for the thing we have planned.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama explained. </span>
  <b>“Also...”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*SNAP* </em>
  </b>
  <span>He snapped his fingers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MMHHMMM!” Naruto moaned. He still could not say anything with a cock in his throat. After this snap, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt something. Namely, the member in his ass grew instantly, forcing his sphincter to adjust to the change in size. It felt like the shaft was now the size of the largest part of the knot previously. Luckily the length of the shaft did not seem to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“OOHHH, very tight!” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said happily. </span>
  <b>“When I said you’ll want to be stretched, I really did mean it. Now let’s begin.” </b>
  <span>The fox continued with an evil glint in his eyes. </span>
  <b>“Oi, other me. Could you make sure the kit stays in place as I thrust in? I have a feeling I’ll just push him towards my head otherwise.” </b>
  <span>He asked.</span>
</p><p><b>“Oh don’t you worry. His muzzle is firmly placed against my hips, and my hips ain’t moving anywhere. The worst that will happen is you’ll force my cock deeper down his throat.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama replied. </span><b>“Also, keep that tongue of yours busy, kit. I can feel that my knot will start to inflate soon.”</b></p><p>
  <span>Naruto moaned as he heard the two kitsune talk about how they would abuse him. He loved it. The pre that he once more released was evidence of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of thrusting in with full force as once, light Kurama decided to take it slow. This was not about getting him off, after all. This was about stretching his kit. And so, he used his paws to spread Naruto’s ass cheeks as wide as possible before moving his hips. Naruto moaned once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“That’s it. Nice and slow.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said as he felt his knot start to press lightly against Naruto’s already stretched opening. He applied a bit more force and felt the very first bit of his knot slip in.</span>
</p><p><b>“Khehe, I am loving this view. I don’t think I have ever seen such a stretched ass before already.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said.</span></p><p>
  <span>Naruto moaned at first. So far it was not painful, but he was sure that would soon change and prepared himself mentally for it. Meanwhile, he made sure to keep licking the base of the member in his mouth. That knot would not come out itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“HNG you are so tight like this, kit.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said as he applied even more force. Naruto’s sphincter stretched even more. If Kurama hadn’t given him such a stretchable bottom, there would be no way Naruto could take this much. For now, Naruto only felt mild discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hmpf I don’t think it’ll work like this. I feel we are only about a quarter of the way to the widest part of my knot. I’m going to switch tactics and start thrusting </b>
  <b>
    <em>hard</em>
  </b>
  <b>. Okay, kit?” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto still could not say anything, but gave the fox a look of determination. That was all Kurama had to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Khe, very good. Prepare yourself then. 3… 2… 1...” </b>
  <span>Kurama said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching zero, light Kurama pulled back a bit and rammed his cock in with a large amount of force. Naruto felt his ass stretch wider than ever before, and the discomfort got replaced by mild pain. Even though Naruto was prepared mentally, his body was not and involuntary tears started forming in his eyes. Naruto did not care though, he wanted to please his master and take that enormous knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“AH yes! This will work much better!” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said before pulling back and thrusting in again. His thrusts were not like a feral animal. No, these were calculated. When Naruto’s sphincter wouldn’t stretch any further, Kurama would not back down and start another thrust immediately. Instead he kept applying the force he thrusted with, forcing Naruto’s ass to get used to the stretch for a couple of seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Khehe this is much better. I can feel my knot going deeper and deeper with every thrust.” </b>
  <span>He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto felt like his ass was on fire, but he would persevere for his master. Tears were rolling down his furry cheeks, even though he mentally did not agree with the tears. He tried his best to concentrate on the other vulpine cock inside of him, but that helped only so much.</span>
</p><p><b>“You are about halfway there, kit. You’re doing great.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama encouraged as he looked at how Naruto’s ass got abused by his counterpart. </span><b>“You are also doing great on my own cock. I don’t think I’ll last that much longer.”</b> <span>He felt like his knot could start making its appearance any second now.</span></p><p>
  <span>Light Kurama kept humping his kit. He could definitely feel that the sphincter was acclimating to his girth. It already felt kind of loose around his shaft already. He could not wait to knot his kit in this size. And he would love to see the gaping hole if he were to pull out. But alas, that would have to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto started panting. He knew he was almost there. There was no way he wasn’t. Then came a particularly hard thrust that almost shoved the entire knot in. Naruto let out a muffled yelp in surprise. The Kurama’s noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Aww we are almost there, kit. You’re doing fantastic! Once we get to the surprise we have in store, you’ll thank me for preparing you properly.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama comforted Naruto as he licked a tear from the kit’s cheek. </span>
  <b>“I want to try and get the knot in on the next thrust. Do you think you can handle it?” </b>
  <span>He added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded to the best of his abilities and prepared himself. He relaxed his sphincter as well as he could and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“3...”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“2...”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“1...”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“HNG!” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama grunted as he thrust even harder than before. For a split second he thought the widest part would be rejected, but with his counterpart giving a helping thrust from the other side, Naruto’s ass swallowed the impossibly large knot!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto whined involuntarily and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, but on the inside he was happy. He successfully took his master’s new-sized knot. He could relax for a second as his sphincter hugged the underside of his master’s knot. Naruto knew it wouldn’t stay like that for long, however.</span>
</p><p><b>“Whoa that was amazing! Well done, kit. That sight really got me going.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said. Seeing an ass stretched that wide and taking in a knot that big made his own knot start to grow.</span></p><p>
  <b>“If I did not put that cock ring on I’d be blasting my cum in you right now.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said while panting. </span>
  <b>“Alright, let’s that ass of yours stretched. If you can do it once, you can do it again. Ready to move on to knot-fucking?” </b>
  <span>He asked Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he would love to relax a little, Naruto knew his master was right. It’d be better to keep his ass stretched. And so, he nodded, preparing himself for Kurama to pull out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, light Kurama started pulling. It again took some force, but he was able to dislodge his knot without help of the other two kitsune this time. Naruto shut his eyes again. Even if it didn’t hurt as much as when the knot was put in, it still hurt a lot. But, Naruto would endure.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“You are doing well, kit. I untied us by myself and it definitely felt like you are adjusting to the stretch. Ready for me to put it back in?” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto opened his eyes and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright, here we go.” </b>
  <span>Kurama said before he thrusted in. It took slightly less force than before again. He watched Naruto’s face and this time he saw only a slight frown. </span>
  <b>“See? It’s not that bad anymore.” </b>
  <span>When he pulled out once more, he actually heard a tiny purr coming from Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“It seems that you are starting to enjoy it. I suppose your new body not only has the ability to stretch a lot, but it also adjusts quite quickly. Why don’t you focus on the big guy above us again. I’m sure he is eager for release.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said.</span>
</p><p><b>“Khehe you’re right, but I think I’ve changed my mind.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama replied, earning a raised eyebrow from both Naruto and his counterpart. </span><b>“Don’t worry, kit. I’ll be sure to dump all my cum in you eventually, but I’ll save my release for now.”</b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*SNAP* </em>
  </b>
  <span>He snapped his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“There, I’ve put a cock ring on myself too. I still want you to keep my member in your mouth and throat until my knot is properly hard, but it’ll be much more fun if me and my counterpart came inside you at the same time. Don’t you agree?” </b>
  <span>He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Khehe I like that.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto hummed affirmatively and focused on pleasuring the member in his mouth. Well, he focused as best he could. It was still kind of hard to ignore the massive knot that was being pumped in and out of him. Luckily, Naruto did not need to do much more. The sight of his ass being “trained” already did most of the work for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light Kurama still looked at Naruto’s face and saw a bulb starting to be outlined on the kit’s muzzle. It could only be explained by his counterpart’s growing knot. He chuckled at the sight. Naruto’s eyes widened as he felt the knot in his mouth inflate rapidly. He was barely able to keep the whole thing in his mouth. Luckily, a fox’ muzzle is relatively larger than a human’s mouth. Otherwise it would be impossible.</span>
</p><p><b>“NGH I think I am pretty much knotted. It’s a good thing I put this ring on in time. Otherwise you would be tasting a fresh batch of my cum right now, kit.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said. Naruto whined. He would very much like the taste of his master’s cum.</span></p><p>
  <b>“Alright then. I think the kit is stretched well enough. Let’s get to the surprise.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Khehe good idea.” </b>
  <span>Dark Kurama agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Kurama’s grinned. The darker one pulled his whole cock from Naruto’s muzzle and throat with a wet plop sound. Naruto instantly took a deep breath through his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me” Naruto couldn’t wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“My, my. So eager, aren’t we?” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*SNAP*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>With a snap of his fingers his cock returned to its original size. It was immediately clear just how stretched he was. Kurama’s shaft felt like a large finger now, instead of the massive cock it is. He removed his knot from Naruto, which was never easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Close your eyes, kit. You wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise now, would you?” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said. Naruto immediately did as requested. As soon as his eyes closed, dark Kurama walked behind Naruto. He smelled Naruto’s ass and his lighter self’s cock. It smelled just as expected: Like cum and musk. Delicious. He couldn’t help himself but lick them, just to get a proper taste as well. Naruto and the fox he laid on purred.</span>
</p><p><b>“Look at that. There is definitely room for more after that all stretching. Can’t let that precious space go to waste.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said.</span></p><p>
  <b>“Oh definitely not. Why don’t you do something about that then?” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama replied. Both Kurama’s chuckled at their cheesy exchange. Dark Kurama lined his erect cock up with Naruto’s opening, just above his counterpart’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mea- OH!” Naruto’s mind caught up with what was being said as he felt something else prod at his opening. Immediately he blushed. Now he knew why his master wanted to stretch him so much. Dark Kurama leaned down and whispered into Naruto’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Ready to take both of us?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! All of both of you, please!” Naruto begged.</span>
</p><p><b>“As you wish.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said before thrusting his whole shaft in with one thrust. All three of them moaned as both Kurama’s shafts were buried inside Naruto’s ass. Naruto felt his sphincter was not quite as stretched as when Kurama knotted him in his enlarged size. That was a good thing, because if they were planning on knotting him at the same time, then he would definitely be stretched even more.</span></p><p>
  <span>At first, the Kurama’s started thrusting in a controlled rhythm. Every time one of them pulled out, the other thrusted in, and vice versa. They all loved the new sensation. Neither Kurama’s have fucked the same hole at the same time before, and Naruto definitely has never had two kitsune cocks in his ass before.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Gah, we should have done this sooner. I love how our cocks rub against each other inside our kit’s warm body.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said.</span>
</p><p><b>“Oh I am right with you. This is divine.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama replied.</span></p><p>
  <span>“A-Are you going to knot me at the same time?” Naruto had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Khehe do you think you can handle it?” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama asked. Naruto’s answer would not matter. They would do it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll definitely try.” Naruto replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“That is the spirit!” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said as he gave Naruto a playful lick on his muzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they kept going for a couple of minutes. Eventually, their thrusts became less coordinated and more feral. Both Kurama’s growing need for release started becoming too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright, this cock ring has been denying me for far too long now. As soon as we are both knotted I’m going to remove both of them and we’ll fill you up good, kit. How does that sound?” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please, master. Fill me up!” Naruto replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Kurama cared to reply verbally. They both knew what they had to do. WIth their next thrust, they made sure to push extra hard to get the knot in.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“NGH!” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama once more knotted his kit. He was just a bit quicker than his counterpart, making it easier for himself to tie. With one knot inside, Naruto felt like he was stretched as far as he had been previously. That meant that if the other Kurama were to knot him now too, his sphincter would be stretched wider than ever befo-</span>
</p><p><b>“NGHAAH!”</b> <span>Dark Kurama moaned as he applied even more force with his next thrust. It was a tight fit, since his counterpart was already knotted. Naruto yelped as he felt himself being stretched even wider. He could feel every vein on his darker master’s knot. That is how tight it was. Eventually though, dark Kurama overpowered his sphincter and forced his knot inside. Naruto yelped even louder this time.</span></p><p><b>“Now, remove them!”</b> <span>Dark Kurama yelled in near desperation. </span></p><p>
  <span>His counterpart snapped his fingers once more and both cock rings disappeared. They both roared as their orgasm came instantly. Double the amount of cum that Naruto was used to spurted inside his body. Very quickly their fluids reached Naruto’s stomach, which was still full from light Kurama’s earlier session with him. Naruto himself came as well. He released his own jets of kitsune cum on his own and light Kurama’s stomachs. It quickly flowed down light Kurama’s sides, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think my stomach can hold this much cum!” Naruto said as he felt himself being pumped to the brim with his master’s spunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I do not see what the problem is.” </b>
  <span>The kitsune below Naruto said with a smirk on his muzzle. </span>
  <b>“Open your muzzle and just let it come.” </b>
  <span>He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto opened his maw not a second too late. Naruto had to suppress his gag reflex as he slowly felt the semen climb up his throat. Light Kurama saw his and his counterpart’s cum rise up from Naruto’s throat, and they were not even done with their orgasm yet! Quickly their cum pooled in Naruto’s mouth and started leaking on light Kurama’s chest. Not that he minded.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh my this is a sight to behold! Give me a kiss, kit. I want a taste too.” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama said. Naruto smacked their lips together and the nine tailed kitsune used his dominant tongue to taste his own semen once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hmmm I really do prefer your cum, kit.” </b>
  <span>Kurama said as he broke the kiss, making Naruto blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After half a minute, the kitsunes’ orgasms finished. Naruto coughed a few times to get all the cum out of his throat. Both Kuramas laughed at his predicament.</span>
</p><p><b>“Whew I don’t think I’ve ever had an orgasm this good.”</b> <span>Dark Kurama said.</span></p><p>
  <b>“Same here. How about you, kit?” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it would be possible to stretch this much, but now that I know, I’d love to do this again.” Naruto said, followed by a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh we will definitely be doing this again, don’t worry. Also, it seems that you got quite tired from all this. I must say I could use a nap myself. How about we just lay down like this and see how we wake up?” </b>
  <span>Light Kurama suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two agreed and the trio laid down on their sides. Both Kurama’s were still knotted to Naruto’s ass, but that did not matter. They would deal with that tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TO BE CONTINUED...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>